


Where the Wind Leads You

by koalahugs



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suggestive Themes, crude and vulgar language, revival/ressurection story, suggestions of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalahugs/pseuds/koalahugs
Summary: "You had some sort of feelings for her, didn't you?""I felt sympathy for the tragic life she lead. Nothing more."Three years after Naraku's defeat; those involved had seemed to start settling down. The slayer and monk had three children. InuYasha and Kagome had reunited, and were to be married. His Rin was adjusting happily with her life in the village. The lord of the west, traversed the land looking for powerful rivals to defeat, his path for conquest ever-growing. Where will this journey lead him, and when will it end?





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Literally the entire Inuyasha fandom who ships SessKagu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Literally+the+entire+Inuyasha+fandom+who+ships+SessKagu).



> Please do not take any of this seriously. Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and Susanoo as well as Izanagi and Izanami are legitimate characters of the Japanese creation story. Everything else, I took creative license to make up. It's moderately relevant, but I like prologues. LOL

Long before the death of his wife, Izanagi-no-Mikoto and his sister-wife, Izanami-no-Mikoto, had appointed eight youkai to lord over the islands they had created. These youkai had long taken care of these lands, until the death of their lady. When she had not returned Izanagi had mourned and grieved and from his tears rose Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, Tsukiyomi, the god of the moon and Susanoo, god of the storm and tempest. Each of the three had appointed the youkai of their father part of the physical world to over see and maintain the balance of nature. Light, dark, earth, fire, water, wood, metal and wind.

Light, fire and wood, were appointed by Lady Amaterasu.

Dark, metal and earth, were chosen by Lord Tsukiyomi

Wind and water, were subservient to Lord Susanoo. 

Although these youkai lived nearly immortal lives, when they were nearing the end, a vessel would be born and chosen to serve under each kami. And thus the creation of the Nippon Archipelago, and the laws of nature. Each youkai were obedient to the laws and boundaries created by their masters. Each youkai adhered strictly to the rules of their realms, in order not to over step on another diety's ruling and cause a battle. Wood, Earth and Water were permitted to traverse between the world of the beasts and the world of the Kami. Metal and Fire were were only allowed, when invited, by those who lived mortal lives. But, Light, Dark and Wind were only allowed to be present in their tasks, never to roam the land of the living. Never to be a part of the world they worked to preserve. 

They were bound especially by the law, never to meddle with the beast youkai and humans and creatures of the lands. Their purpose and meaning was to stay loyal to their masters, to do their duties and ensure Nature took it's course. This was the way of life and rules of the world for years. but 1400 years later, one youkai will change the course of the life that was chosen for her.


	2. Arc I: Chapter I: Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nature is churning, and the youkai have a disagreement over the fate of a lost one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Thanks for reading thus far. It's really awesome to know there are some SessKagu supporters. Before we continue, the element youkai have like... no real characterization, cause they're all plot devices for Kagura returning. I can't even lie about that, so I'm sorry. Also, the first few chapters are short and kind of dragging, I can admit that too, but i have a hard time omitting things. Anyways, let's get on with the 99.99% OC only chapter

It had been centuries since the great three deities had returned from the heavens. For a long while, the course of nature was uninterrupted. Villains came and died, heroes were born and forgotten. It was the cycle of the short lives of the humans. In the youkai world, their number were steady, and the beast youkai retained their hierarchy. In the world between heaven and earth lived the elemental guardians. Youkai, who were born with sole purpose of working together to operate and balance the laws of nature. They were not to police it, not to meddle in the earth Izanami and Izanagi worked hard to establish, but to simply allow interaction of earth and those who belonged in it. In the time Amaterasu had hidden herself, and her brothers had joined her in the heavens, the youkai’s work was cyclical, but enduring. 

“It’s been three years.” A silver haired youkai mourned. Her violet eyes turning to the direction of the heavens. She was dressed in a regular three layered kimono. The outer layer was a plain solid blue, the bottom blended into a darker dye, small peonies decorating the bottom of the kimono and the bottoms of her sleeves. In her hair, was single lotus flower, from hung three jewelled threads, the clung close to her point-tipped ears. These same ears were pierced, three round, blue beads adorning both her lobes. Her skin was pale, like the colour of freshly washed rice, but it was cool like a flowing river. Her silver hair, flowed as a river as well, down her back and some strands over her shoulders to rest along her knees. She sat on both her legs upon a rock, beside a small pond. “We cannot keep doing this.”

Beside her, a taller, thin woman. She wore a twelve layer kimono, to symbolize her own status. The top one, was left opened. It was navy coloured and plain. Inside, was a black kimono, tied with a silver obi. Her hair flowed down and rested on the ground, despite her standing tall and proud. Half her hair was pulled back into a low braid. At the sides of her head, was jewelled combo, intricately made in the pattern of chrysanthemums, peonies and leaves. Her eyes did not meet the girl beside her. They stayed sharp and steady. Her silver irises had a frightening, piercing expression. Her lips were pale and tight, despite her skin being the color of fresh bamboo. Her very presence seemed to absorb all colour and light from around her. “We cannot interfere.” Her voice was clear and sharp. Her tone, lacking in any emotion or feeling. It was low, but strong feminine voice. 

“We are not interfering if-“

“Enough.” A calm male voice interrupted. Both the girls looked to him. “She made her choice.”  
The blue-clad girl squinted as his shining youkai light was a piercing sight. He wore a white kimono, with gold linings. Gathered at his waist was a bright red obi. His hakama gathered at his ankles. The bottoms of the hakama were also dyed in red. His hair, like the girls, was straight and loose. But his hair was bright, pale gold. He wore nothing in his hair. His left ear had one ring piercing his helix. He looked to the woman standing, with delicate, tender white eyes. Her own silver eyes met his, still affixed and cutting. 

The girl in blue stood up. She only came to the black-haired woman’s shoulder. Her brows had furled together, in desperation. Her lips, tightened and quivered. He brought her fists to her chest, and bowed deeply to both the man and woman. “With all due respect, aneue, aniki,” She looked up, her downturned pools of lavender pleaded to them. “I know where the body is. It is not interfering, since the body is already there.”

“It is interfering, because the body is in the realm of the living.” The bright shining man replied.

“But, if Shinta and Bo-“ 

“Are you suggesting you lead your brothers to defy the rules to which we are bound?” the woman’s voice interrupted. The girl flinched. Her sister’s voice was not loud, but it was somehow booming, echoing and muted at the same time. Like void, pulling all other sounds. 

The small youkai shook her head sadly. She began to play with the navy obi around her waist. “But, the spirit of the wind is wandering freely. Aren’t we going against our very duties, by not fixing this?”

She had never raised her voice to her elder siblings before. Whenever she did, the earth felt it. The clouds would part and torrential rains would assault the inhabitants of Nippon. “She cannot fulfil her duties, if she cannot return. If she does not return, the very balance of nature is tipped. The wind must live!”

“And if the wind had obeyed the rules given to her by mighty Susanoo, she would be alive. Would she not?” The man’s usually calm baritone voice rose. With it, his light shone brighter, stinging the violet-eyed youkai. “The kami are angry with her, and that is the reason the wind is punished, it will always be a wandering spirit, never to feel life nor death, again.”

“Is that how it shall be, for eternity?” Silver hair pushed down her shoulders, as she bent forward, screaming out her feelings from her lungs. Her throat becoming sore and swollen from the building wave of tears. 

“Enough, Tsukimai.” The black robed woman stepped between the two youkai. Her hands, outstretched in front of each of them. “Our word is final. You are not to take her burden on yourself.”

With that, the two grand youkai stepped back, with low hum, they faded away. Tsukimai tucked her hair back behind her ears. The girl took a deep breath in, then out. She took another inhale. As she exhaled she stood straight. Her beautiful features painted with a layer of resolve. She did not believe in what her siblings had said. She did not feel their judgement was right, and for all she knew, they were lying about the kami – who had not made their presence known for centuries now. She reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a shell, holding it tightly in her fist. “Neither of you will help me, but I know one who has the power to do what you refuse.” Her body slowly diffused into a cold, sparse mist. “I am going to find Kagura, with or without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to know, I really hate the guy. I made him and hated him, and cannot get over how much of a dick I kept building him to be. LOL.
> 
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS SO DEEPLY APPRECIATED. But so are Kudos and general encouragement. I love hearing from fellow SessKagu fans <3
> 
> -koalaaa


	3. Arc I: Ch. II: Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding stirs and odd feeling for the daiyoukai,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE BEFORE HAND, but I did not post these fics in the right order. I have another fic (a long-ass one) that I had made, posted and deleted years ago, to tweak it and to make it more post-canon authentic. It's about Sesshomaru atoning for his harm against Inuyasha, and Inuyasha learning to forgive years of abuse and damage from Sesshomaru. I'm actually pretty proud of it, and am still working on re-working it. If you're interested in it, hit me up in the comment section! but i am totally going to post it anyways.
> 
> Anyways, it's really them going on a rescue mission for Rin and in the end, they learn a lot about the other. Rin is you know... a plot device, but RT did it first. LOL, I'm totally kidding btw, she's actually low-key the star of the story, cause Kagome isn't there to be the voice of reason.

“At least I got to see you… one last time.”

* * *

 

A small crowd clapped as the wedding had finished. The monk, slayer and their children were a part of the small crowd, beside them was Kaede who had officiated. In front of them was Shippo, Kohaku and Rin. It was small, but it was how Inuyasha had preferred it. And to Kagome, just getting to marry Inuyasha was more than enough to make her pleased.

From a distance stood the elder brother. Sesshomaru stood tall, expressionless in the face. Ehis golden eyes looked at the small group in front of the well. It was an odd place to want a wedding ceremony. But, he supposed, it was Kagome’s choice. He grabbed hold of his _mokomoko_ , before taking a step back. In the back of his mind, played memories of the time he and Inuyasha were unexpectedly forced to combine forces. In the time before Kagome had returned, he and Inuyasha had to learn to forgive one another and their own selves. In this time, he had learned to accept the hanyou as his little brother. It also helped, that he had his own sword and also learned that their father had plans for the both of them, not favouring Inuyasha. Sesshomaru also found himself ashamed of his pettiness and cowardice; rather than protecting his flesh and blood, he conformed to the ridicule the youkai’s hammered on Inuyasha. Still, the two were able to resolve the pains and mend the relationship that was broken so early on in their years.

Despite settling their past, and moving onward, it was beneath Sesshomaru to participate in a small wedding. He did, however leave behind a congratulatory gift, with Rin. He knew the couple would figure out she would not have enough money on her own to afford something so extravagant.

 “Sesshomaru.”

 The voice of his brother pulled his eyes to the hanyou. Inuyasha was dressed in the traditional black kimono of a groom. He figured, it was Kagome’s idea. As he looked at his brother’s garb, an odd feeling grabbed his innards and twisted them. Was he uncomfortable at the sight of his brother in a different outfit? No. That would be immature. Maybe in earlier years, in his paltry behaviour, this would have been the reason for it. But this was not the case. There was a sense of pride in him, that Inuyasha had the strength to overcome the labels and prejudices that were stuck on him at birth. Despite human blood flowing through the hanyou, he was worthy of the line of their father.

 “Inuyasha. Give your bride, my congratulations.”

 “Keh, you sound overjoyed.”

 “Do you need my joy, for your own?” He could detect the obvious sarcasm in the groom’s voice and matched it with his own. He heard his brother sigh in response. Inuyasha tucked his arms into his sleeve. Something, he had learned meant the hanyou was thinking. He paid no mind to Inuyasha. Instead, choosing to ponder the odd, foreign feeling in his chest. He honed his sense to pay better attention to their surroundings. There may have been another youkai, lurking the shadows and hiding in the camouflage of the trees. Or perhaps, it was miko, her emotions and her _reiryoku_ throwing his senses off.

The hand on his shoulder didn’t surprise him, but it brought him back to full attention. “You okay?”

Sesshomaru shrugged the appendage off of him. He sent a query look to Inuyasha. It was impossible that his lesser senses would detect what was happening.

Inuyasha quirked a brow at the daiyoukai. “Haven’t you been listening? I’ve been talking to you.”

Sesshomaru did not respond. In truth, he had not noticed.

“I want to tell Kagome, what happened. With you, me and Rin.”

 “What you tell your wife is no concern of mine.”

 “Just makin’ sure.” Inuyasha turned around. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on him, as his brother made his way back to his troupe and bride. “Ya know, you have a familiar look on your face.”

 Brows furled together in confusion. What was Inuyasha talking about. His brother turned to face him, with a reflective look. Sesshomaru kept face, but he had no idea what Inuyasha could have possibly been talking about. “If I didn’t know any better, you have the same look I had, when I was waiting for Kagome.”

 The two brothers turned their eyes over to look at the bride, smiling and laughing with Sango and Rin. Sesshomaru pushed out a scoff, before taking his leave. “Ridiculous.”

* * *

The scent of the miko and hanyou got stronger as Sesshomaru made his way to his brother’s hut. If Rin was correct, Kagome would still be in the village training with Kaede, and Inuyasha would just be arriving home. The forest was lush with green. The smell of earth, and rin filled his nostrils. There was something about this forest that brought a sense of calm. He rarely wandered this far, and usually only stopped in front of Kaede’s hut, to drop off gifts and trinkets for Rin. He had never noticed how grand the trees were. The trunks stood tall, and proud. Years and generations outlived by these sleeping giants. Their hut, he smelled, was not much farther. He figured it was Inuyasha’s choice to be slightly more secluded from the village. Their hut was only a few ways away from the clearing of the well, and not much farther from the goshinboku.

“Inuyasha.” His voice stayed calm, despite being part human, he knew Inuyasha still had an acute sense of hearing. Sure enough, the red of his outfit caught the youkai’s eyes. Inuyasha appeared from behind the hut.

“What are you doing here.”

Sesshomaru maintained a blank face. “Surely this is not the greeting you would welcome your brother with.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha snubbed. “You never come this way. Hell, you never get past five strides of Kaede’s hut.”

 This was not untrue.

 "So, there’s gotta be a reason for you to be here.”

 This was not untrue, either. It had been two months since Kagome’s return and one week since hers and Inuyasha’s wedding. This meant one week had passed since that strange twisting erupted in his chest. He had been careful to observe himself. His senses were as honed as ever, and his strength still unmatched. His skills with the sword still remained fierce and known throughout the lands. Despite no changes in his physical and mental health, he found himself constantly thinking about that time, always wondering what it was. Always wondering why it would occur at random. What bothered him most was what Inuaysha had said to him that day. ‘ _If I didn’t know any better, you have the same look I had, when I was waiting for Kagome_ ’.

His breathing stayed calm and paced. Sesshomaru was not one to consider his feelings. It was unsettling to ask about them, and off all people he could turn to, it would be his brother. He had left Ah-Un and Jaken behind, near the well. Jaken needn’t be there to pick a petty feud with Inuyasha. Still, he knew exactly what he was going to say, and how to ask. “What did you mean that day.”

Inuyasha’s brows pulled together, one perking upwards, slightly. The corner of his lip pulled upwards, as his nose developed a slight crinkle. He was confused. “What do you mean, what did I mean?”

“Onii-san!”

Both the brothers cringed. Sesshomaru could never get used to being called that, especially by the miko. He had specifically told Inuyasha never to call him ‘ _aniki_ ’ or ‘ _onii-san_ ’. Kagome was always bright and bubbly, and that was the reason he avoided her. Rin was enough for him, and she was not constantly around him anymore. He enjoyed the silence. If not that, he enjoyed the sounds of battle and duels. Both of these were something he would not achieve in his sister-in-law’s presence. He sent an unamused stare at her, which seemed to run right through her. She never seemed to get the idea.

“Good evening!” She beamed at him. She turned to Inuyasha and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. For whatever reason, the twisting feeling was back. In the week that had passed, he could never seem to figure out a pattern for the twisting feeling. It came to him while he was resting, when he would visit Rin, when he was wandering and searching for another youkai to do battle with, or finding more land to conquer. It came in the times he was defending Jaken and Ah-Un. It would come when he would close his eyes. This is possibly what frustrated him most, other than not knowing what the feeling was, was not knowing what was causing it.

 “Miko.”

“You can call me Kagome.” He would rather not.

“You visiting Rin? Want some tea?”

“I do not need the same drinks human do.”

“Huh, is there youkai tea?” Kagome turned to him, placing her index finger to her chin.

“What hell?” Inuyasha’s gaze turned sharply to his wife. “There’s not such thing as _youkai tea_.”  
  
Kagome pouted at her spouse, her hands on her hips. She huffed at Inuyasha. “How am I supposed to know that? Jeez, I’ve only been back for a couple months.”

Inuyasha’s lip curled into an irritated furl. “Doesn’t _youkai tea_ sound stupid?”

Kagome bent forward, crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you calling me stupid?”

Inuyasha bent forward, pressing his head against Kagome’s, “Did I say that?”

Sesshomaru exhaled. Coming here was a mistake. He had no interest in watching his brother’s rambunctious wife, and his inability to appease her. In hindsight, he probably could have waited, until the feeling passed. Perhaps it was just a phenomenon, he was temporarily experiencing. It was nothing to concern himself over. He silently turned around, ready to leave.

“Oi,” Inuyasha and Kagome were now side by side, as if their little squabble never happened. Sesshomaru stopped, but kept his back to the duo. He was ready to leave, in case they burst into their back and forth again. “What were you asking me about?”

“I no longer need your answer.” Sesshomaru continued his path back to his vassal and steed. He could hear behind him Inuyasha was following, but Kagome had stayed behind. He could not tell is she could feel the air of the situation, or if Inuyasha had motioned for her to stay behind. He knew they did not exchange whispers of a conversation – he would have heard, no matter how quiet their voices. He waited until they were halfway to the clearing before turning around to face Inuyasha.

“You spoke of my face, and having seen it on yourself.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah.”

“What did you mean.”

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. His hands buried themselves in his bright red sleeves. “I meant you looked like… wait, why’re you asking me this?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes stayed on Inuyasha, unblinking and contemplative. He turned around again, without giving an answer. It truly was a mistake. He would not get his answer from his brother. Nonetheless, he would discover what this twist was. He had a few theories. It could have been a curse, placed on him by a rival with a grudge. It may have been another youkai trying to cast a spell on him, to gain control. Both these were plausible, though useless efforts.

“Longing.” He stopped, all his thoughts cut clean, wiped from his mind. “It was the expression of longing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I have to watch so many Sesshomaru-heavy TFA episodes while I write (which is hard, cause I gotta keep switching between Word and Chrome, so I can see the subs). I can't always figure out Sesshomaru's manner of speech and watching helps me learn more of his dialogue. But, I'm not smart, eloquent or fancy, so writing Sesshomaru dialogue literally takes 7+ rewrites, and I have to talk out loud.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll get better at it. 
> 
> on another note, REIRYOKU = spiritual powers


	4. Arc I: Ch. III: Water

Sesshomaru took a sharp breath in through his nose. His eyes only slightly narrowed at his brother. Across from him, not more than a meter away, Inuyasha looked steadily at him. He wondered if perhaps Inuyasha was insinuating anything. Was there a hidden accusation that he, perhaps, pined for the hanyou’s wife? Such an idea was preposterous, and he, Sesshomaru would not entertain it. “Could you be suggesting that there is someone this Sesshomaru _longs_ for?”

He purposely added a mocking emphasis on the word. He noted his brother’s ear twitch. “Maybe. _Is_ there someone?”

The two brothers stood, fully facing one another. Sesshomaru kept his arms to his side, while Inuyasha’s remained in his sleeves. Their stares were hard, unbroken. No noise went past them. Just the sounds of the forest. The dull hum of insects mingled with the soft sounds birds, flapping their wings. The sound of the leaves rustling from soft vibrations of the constantly moving earth. The soft, swift footsteps of passing rabbits and other small creatures, crawling along the forest floor. Despite the world moving around them, the two brothers stood still in their face off.

“Do not be foolish.” Sesshomaru said more to himself, but spoke out loud to break the tension. It would be hasty to believe Inuyasha had any implications whatsoever.

Inuyasha turned his body slightly to the left, cocking his head to the side, and scoffing. “Keh, you’re the one who got tense suddenly.”

Rather than waiting around, and wasting time staring at his brother, Sesshomaru turned around, again, ready to leave. It did not make sense to pursue the conversation he already anticipated. Behind him, he knew Inuyasha hadn’t moved, from just the sound – or the lack of the sounds of Inuyasha’s feet. He could smell the distance being created by own steps, not Inuyasha’s. He could feel Inuyasha’s unending stare.

“You really don’t wanna- Ah, forget it.”

Suddenly, he stopped. Sesshomaru pivoted to his right. His brows pulled together, as he concentrated on the noise. His eyes slowly moved around the forest, taking in each bush, each tree and its trunk. Something other than the two of them was roaming the forest. From where he had not moved, Inuyasha also turned in the direction Sesshomaru had, one had was holding the sheath in his obi, the other waiting on tessaiga’s hilt. The two quickly leapt to each other, going back-to-back. How had this gone unnoticed by the both of them?

“It’s too quiet.”

The elder brother kept his look of concentration. He did not voice a response, but his right hand also moved to grab bakusaiga. A small breeze picked up loose threads of silver from both the brothers. They immediately turned their attention to the source. The sharp hiss of metal resounded in the forest, as both brothers unsheathed their weapons without hesitation.

“Who goes there?” Inuyasha barked. Sesshomaru glanced at him quickly, before returning his focus to the sudden appearance of mist. It frustrated him that this thing had somehow hidden itself rather well. It was not surprising that Inuyasha did not pick up on it. But for him, Sesshomaru, a dog daiyoukai to let it slip past him, it was vexing. His senses were still keen, as he honed in on his brother’s growing agitation. He knew Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome. Any time danger was a possibility, she was always where Inuyasha’s mind raced off to.

The fog began to concentrate into a thick mist, before water began to gather in a puddle on the ground. Despite the anticlimactic development, neither of the two let their guard down, rather they focused intently on the forming and growing puddle.

By now, said puddle had expanded in diameter, to the size of two large – and old – tree trunks, however it did not appear to get any deeper. Until, the puddle began to develop a whirlpool, that seemed to vortex down deep. They defensively took a step back, as the vortex regurgitated a cowry shell. “What the fu-“

A gush of water emerged from the shell suddenly. The water quickly took form into a girl. She was not very intimidating in stature. Despite remaining wary, Sesshomaru dropped his guard. There was little to fear regarding this youkai. She was shorter than even Kagome. The girl picked up the shell at her feet and slipped it back into her kimono. Her kimono was cut shorter than the typical one. But at the very least, it was more modest than the revealing green one Kagome used to wear years ago.

The girl brushed out her kimono, then straightened her sleeves before turning to the boys. “Hello!” She smiled, and waved a hand at them. She looked at the unsheathed swords. “Ah, y-you don’t need those. Not against me at least.”

Sesshomaru completely dropped his guard and defense, as he sheathed bakusaiga. Inuyasha did the same, but he noted that the hanyou emanated some reluctance. He figured, it was due to Kagome’s current location being but a short distance away.

“Sorry, pardon me. You are Inuyasha, correct?” She pointed a slender, dainty finger to the red-clad male.

His brow twitched, and temper flared. “Yeah, and who’s askin’?”

The girl ignored this, then turned the offending finger to the second male. “And you, Sesshomaru?”

He remained silent. For whatever reason, this seemed to please the girl. She offered a close-lipped smile, as she pointed to herself. “Tsukimai.”

“What do you want, and how do you know who we are?” She seemed absolutely unphased – or at least oblivious – to Inuyasha’s brash response. Actually, it seemed more like she was completely ignoring him, as she took a step forward. Sesshomaru noticed she, much like his brother beside him, was barefoot. He felt the unpleasant feeling tugging from inside his chest. He looked up the girl again, and into her lavender eyes. Somehow, this caused the feeling to go from tugging, to a clawing feeling. There was something deeply familiar about her eyes. Yet, he had never met this youkai before, and so he concluded Inuyasha was wrong about calling it this feeling ‘ _longing_ ’.

“You.” Tsukimai began, as she took one final step so she was just in arm’s length of Sesshomaru. Her steps were very graceful and sure. One could describe them as fluid, just as the water that had appeared. “I need your help.”

Sesshomaru’s frown deepened, again the inner corner of his brows pulling downwards. He was obviously unimpressed with her boldness. The girl seemingly mimicked his facial expression. However, hers was more a look of determination. “Please! My sister is gone and I-I need your help.”

“Are you askin’ him to be some tracker dog?”

“You have the skills necessary to finding her!”

From his peripherals Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha was getting blatantly annoyed by the girl having ignored him the entire time. Even though she indirectly answered his question - other than confirming who he was, she otherwise paid him no notice. Sesshomaru knew it was not the lack of attention that bothered the younger man, but the obvious lack of respect. “And why would I, Sesshomaru help you.”

The girl brought her hands to her chest, her mouth opened, the closed. “I know there is no sense in bargaining with you, but-“

She looked up at him, almost like she was waiting for him to stop her. When he gave no indication of this, she continued. “But I-I overheard your conversation with Inuyasha.”

“Were you eavesdropping? Ya little sneak.”

“You are _longing_?”

Mechanically, Sesshomaru lips pulled into a scowl, his gaze turned into a glare. Longing? He had not been longing. It was a mere hypothesis, given to him by a newly-wed love struck hanyou. He hated how she had emphasized the word. It was almost like she was mocking him; something he had no tolerance for.

Tsukimai seemed to pick up that he was getting aggravated. She took a step back, looking somewhat worried. One of her hands dropped to her side, and she fanned her fingers wide. Suddenly, the temperature had dropped, and the clouds above them gathered, thickened and darkened. Sesshomaru paid no mind to the weather change, but beside him Inuyasha began to look between the girl, the clouds and himself. “Inuyasha, if you are afraid, go home to your wife.”

“Tch, I ain’t afraid.”

“I can help you get rid of it.” They looked at her. “I can make the feeling go away.”

“That’s bullshit.” Inuyasha spat, as he drew his tessaiga. “That’s a bunch of bullshit and you know it.”

For the first time since pointing her finger at him, the girl turned to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru noticed she did not look fearful, more intrigued if anything. Unlike Inuyasha, he remained calm, unmoving as he observed the girl.  She looked back to him, a look of curiosity developing on her face. One brow elevated, the other still pulling down into her eye. Her lips pursed together. Sesshomaru’s right hand moved to bakusaiga’s hilt, as the Tsukimai’s hand reached into her Kimono. “Think about it, Sesshomaru. I can make it go away.”

With that, her body dispersed into vapour. The shell fell down into the puddle. Before it could even ripple, the puddle was absorbed back into the ground.

“What the hell was that?” Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. He moved to where the puddle had formed and stepped into it’s previous spot. “Dry.”

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, as he turned in the direction he had left Jaken and Ah-Un.

“Hey, Sesshomaru. Did you know her?” Inuyasha called, as he also sheathed his fang.

“No.”

With that he made his way back to the clearing.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Jaken called, running towards him. Sesshomaru kept his pace and moved forward. He could feel a pulsating in his left temple. His heart was not rapid, but it was intense. He could almost feel it, hitting against his armour. All the while, the sick churning he felt remained constant.

He wondered why the girl looked at Inuyasha with such a face. Did she have any plans for him? Was there a threat to Inuyasha and Kagome? “Jaken, you and Ah-Un remain close to the village.”

“Ah, b-b-but, Milord-“

“Do as I say.” Sesshomaru stated before, taking lift with his mokomoko and gliding into the air. He would find out more about this Tsukimai. But first, he would go see if Rin was unharmed.

* * *

Several days had passed since the brothers were visited by Tsukimai. Sesshomaru had once again returned. He came with a new kimono to give to Rin, but he was actually there to check on her once more. As he bent down to give the folded fabric to her, his eyes surveyed the land around them. The same huts lined the village, across from Kaede’s hut was the same plain fields. By now, Rin had grown accustomed to Sesshomaru’s mannerisms. “Milord? Is something the matter?”

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. In the three years that had gone by, Rin had matured. She learned that there was a time for work and time for play. She knew her herbs, her medicines and knew her way around a garden. Recently, she had shown him the various vegetables she had pickled on her own. This time, she showed him the calligraphy of her name she had written. Alongside her name was his, Kaede’s, Sango’s and Kagome’s. Perhaps in time, he would need to find her a tutor so she could learn proper grammar and proper mathematics. His heart began to swell and twist again. By now, he was beginning to get used to it. There seemed to be no pattern in their occurrences

Kagome stepped out of the hut as well. “Oh, hey onii-san.”

“You may address me as Sesshomaru.” He hoped dropping a suffix as a sign of _moderate_ familiarity, would be satisfactory for the miko.

“That’s not respectful, at all.” Kagome grinned. She did not get the hint. “Can I speak with you, in private please?” She looked at Jaken and Rin. Jaken was currenty allowing himself to be provoked by the riddle Shippou had taught Rin.

Sesshomaru stepped off to the side, just a few steps from the hut. Kagome followed closely. “Hey, does Rin know about…” she paused. “…your aches?”

Though it bothered him that Kagome would call it ‘aches’ as if he were still a child, he did find it better than her calling it ‘ _longing_ ’.

“I’m going to take your silence as a ‘no’.”

“Rin has no business knowing.”

Kagome sent him a sharp look. If she were not his brother’s wife, he would strike her. “What do you mean she has no business knowing. You come here almost every week, giving her gifts and checking on her socialization and education. You’re her family, of course she has business knowing.”

“She is a child.”

“She is a _smart_ child. You don’t think she’ll figure it out?” Kagome huffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Besides, what if it’s something serious?”

He could hear the concern coating her voice. Though he knew she meant well, he found it insulting. “Am I to suppose you can heal it?”

“No, but I heard you met someone who can.”

His eyes narrowed at her. Inuyasha had told her no doubt. “You know.”

“Well, yeah; Inuyasha told me once he got home.”

He looked back at the hut. Rin had sat down by Ah-Un. He could see her lips moving. From the distance, he could hear her small voice telling the dragon-horse youkai all about the people in the village, her day to day chores and the many things she was learning. He felt proud of how far Rin had come. He was also proud at how quickly she had picked up on a new life. She adjusted well and got along with the village, and the young girls her age.

“She has a lot of friends her age.” Kagome’s voice interrupted Rin’s. “Every afternoon, when she’s done grinding the herbs and mixing them into medicines, and when she finishes washing the bowls and utencils, she goes to the village square.”

He turned his face to look at his sister-in-law, and noticed she had a sad expression. “You seem down cast, as if this were bad.”

Kagome shook her head, and smiled, a forlorn smile. “It’s just… they play until dinner, when the girls’ mothers come to gather to trade goods and buy things from the market, they bring the girls home for dinner. And Rin is…”

He knew what Kagome was going to say. Rin was motherless. Truth be told, Rin was also fatherless. He was not much of a father to her, as much as he was a caretaker. He would not admit it out loud, but this actually did sadden him. He could bless Rin with all the fine silks, and all the finest jewels, and give her the best education. But, he would not be able to give her, the family she wanted, the family she deserved.

“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru called to his brother, who was approaching the two of them from within the village.

“Hey, Inuyasha.” Kagome said, her voice soft with affection. “How was the hunt?”

“Fine. I left the goods at home. We won’t be needing rice for a while.”

Sesshomaru watched the two interact, while tuning them out, and listening to Rin. He could hear her telling the dragon-horse about one of the girls, who had a talent for doll-making. Meanwhile, he watched as Inuyasha greeted Kagome with quick embrace and kiss on the forehead. He did not dream he would ever see his brother act in a sickeningly affectionate way. But still somehow, it did not bother him. Not in a way that disgusted him, at least. He could see their lips moving, talking about nothing in particular. Just cordial talk, he asked how her day was and she asked if he was tired. The odd, unsettling feeling simmered inside his thorax.

“Ne, Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha called to him. “What are we gonna do about Tsukimai?”

“She doesn’t sound like a threat, Inuyasha.” Of course, the miko would say something so naïve.

“She is formidable.” The couple looked at him. “She was able to mask her presence, only making herself known at her choosing.”

Inuyasha nodded. The both of them would have detected her immediately if she was an average, run-of-the mill youkai. But something about her, something about the way she appeared before them, told him she was to be taken seriously. It did not matter that her demeanour was oddly similar to Kagome’s. Actually, that made her a bit more threatening, considering the miko was one of the most powerful humans he’s known, and she was still, well, Kagome.

The miko shifted her weight onto her right leg, her hands rested on her hips. “You can be formidable without being threatening.”

Sesshomaru chose not to dignify her statement. “She may be around.”

“Yeah, that don’t help anyone though. What good is knowing she might be around, when we can’t confirm it?”

“Wouldn’t Sango, Mirko or myself be able to sense if she were around?”

Inuyasha tucked his hands into his sleeves, standing in his signature posture. “Nah, there’s something odd about her.”

“What, is she like Kanna?”

“Kinda.”

“Jaken, and Ah-Un will remain close. There is something she needs from me. I shall find out her intentions.” Sesshomaru went to Rin and bid his goodbye, as well as break the news to Jaken

* * *

 

“I don’t like this.” Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome, pushed a needle through his _hanjuban_. “I know you don’t.”

“It’s been five weeks.”

“I know it has.” She bit at the thread to cut the excess off, and tied the las bit into a knot close to her weave.

Sesshomaru stood outside Kaede’s hut. He hated how this nuisance of a girl has gotten under their skin, and into their heads. For whatever reason she had chosen to not make her self known. Or perhaps she truly had left. To Sesshomaru, this was no longer just about Rin and her safety. This was also about his pride. This little youkai girl would not best him. He would find her, and he refused to fall for any of her trickery. There had been too many times in the past, where he would take easy bait and be lured away, leaving Rin defenceless. This was his reason for keeping a close proximity. The sun was setting in the west. In his lands. From inside, he could hear his brother whining, and Kagome passively agreeing with him, as she worked on repairing his inner clothes. He wondered why she tolerated him. Why she accepted his childish complaining, and went along with it. 

He looked to the entrance as RIn stepped out. "Sesshomaru-sama, is something happening? Is the village in danger?"

He could see Rin did not seem afraid. Considering, a year ago she was kidnapped, and taken hostage, she looked unaffected. He had to admire this quality in her. Despite all the times she was captured, faced death (literally; three years ago), taken hostage, Rin took everything in stride. She was brave, and seemed resilient to these events, that would usually traumatize girls her age. 

"No."

"No, because you're here?"

He did not answer. Was her response because, despite her maturity, she was still a child? Or because she had grown so used to him rescuing her.

"You're here a lot." They locked eyes, briefly, before she turned hers up to the sunset. "I'm not complaining. But, it is unusual. Your visits used to be twice a month, not once a week. Sesshomaru-sama, are we in danger?"

"I will protect you, Rin."

She nodded, still looking forward. "And the village?"

He nodded once. 

They stood for a moment in silence. He wondered when Rin had come to appreciate the silence. In the days they travelled together, she was constantly singing, talking, anything to make some noise and keep herself entertained. The girl had grown quite a bit. She was not very tall, but she reached up to about Kagome's clavicle. Each time he came back, he was surprised by how she was growing. Kagome had to assure him, that it was fast and sudden for now, but soon would slow down. In the past few weeks, he had to keep bringing new sized kimonos to cater to her height gain. He realized Rin should be approximately eleven. Her face still held the youthful glow, but he could see her face beginning to develop and take it's womanly features. He also noted how she carried herself. She was poised and refined. Not like before when she would lean or slouch. Or perhaps, she was standing like this in his presence. In any case, he could see: Rin was, indeed, growing up.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin paused for a moment. He knew from how she left his name hanging, that she was hesitating, not thinking about what to say. "Have you ever wanted a family?"

He had not found this surprising, given the conversation he and Kagome just had a month or so ago. He knew that even though Rin counted herself blessed, and counted all the things she could be grateful for, she was always longing for a family. Just moments ago, Sesshomaru had witnessed it happen. A girl had made Rin some straw dolls, with her mother. from his distance, he could see the wistful, sadness in her eye. Unfortunately he could not answer her. Given his own situation, he had not developed a great need for family. He was raised by many servants and many tutors. His mother was always there, but at a distance. She seemed to find entertainment in him, but it was not that of a mother and her son. He'd also never known love. Not the kind Kagome and Inuyasha shared. Not the kind Miroku and Sango shared. His own parents were an arranged marriage between two daiyoukai families. His birth was more of a uniting of strong genes. Between the two of them, Inuyasha was a love child. He was the child of two powerful daiyoukai. Now that he had thought about it, he never genuinely heard his mother tell him she loved him. 

His mother's side was fairly involved in his childhood. At least in the sense that they always encouraged masking feelings, and holding back emotions. They discouraged over emotion and encouraged pacifism. The only time they seemed to care for passion, was when it came to the passion of ruling, power and conquest. Growing up with this frame of the world, the concept of family never seemed to be a strong value in Sesshomaru. He looked at Rin, who had lost her own family years ago. He wondered what her years with them were like. Were they ones who instilled courage, indiscriminate kindness and joy in her? Likely so. That is why Rin wore her heart on her sleeves. Perhaps, for that same reason, the Miko did the same. Inuyasha, he knew, was abandoned. His mother died, and Sesshomaru had chosen to take on his mother's indifference, and turn it to malice. The prejudice and discrimination Inuyasha endured for years made him hold back his feelings, made him feel like his feelings were invalidated, until Kagome came along. She taught him to weep, to laugh, to feel more than just anger and hate. 

Sesshomaru stood quiet, giving no sign of his introspection. Rin rested her head on the wall the hut, closing her eyes slowly. The day's chores were arduous. She had done the laundry, cleaned the bowls, checked on her pickling collection, she had gone to Sango and helped her with the children, as Miroku and Inuyasha had been gone for the day. Then her play with the village girls was fun, but taxing. "It'd be nice. Having a family, again." 

Sesshomaru heard her soft, sleep-induced whisper. If she had his keen hearing, she may have heard him agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA, THAT WAS DOOZY. So this chapter is a bit longer and my usual dialogue heavy style. I firstly wanted to explain, I tried re-writing this with so many different angles, and tried to incorporate less random character appearances. Ultimately, I felt it was easier to put in Kagome and Rin early, so I didn't have to explore their relationships with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha later. It was easier to just get it done with now, so I can do more character exploration and relationship exploration through and already have a base, rather than develop a base then have to build on that. WRITING THIRD PERSON-LIMITED IS SUPER HARD, but i'm sticking to this. 
> 
> P.S Can you guys imagine if Kagura lived and Sesshomaru not only got his left arm back, but got HIS OWN badass sword? I think she would either be a). super proud and just so happy for Sess and/or b). slightly confused cause she thought Sesshomaru never had a left arm in the first place.
> 
> MAKES ME CRY.
> 
> ALSO can you figure out the pattern in Sesshomaru's pains? HMU in the comments!


	5. Arc I: Ch. IV: Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since her first appearance, Tsukimai has still not shown herself. 
> 
> Sesshomaru still cannot find the source of his discomfort, and refuses to admit any weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. It's been a while! I took this big running start, at the wrong time. September and onwards gets so busy for me, but I did not give up on this story. And I won't. 
> 
> To all my faithful commenters - Boyaryna & Maita Souza, thank you. I love reading what you have to say. 
> 
> To the lovely readers who gave me kudos - hongxiaomei, AiHigurashi, DakFire, Boyaryna & several guests. Thank you, so much!
> 
> This chapter might seem awkward, but it'll be relevant later.

The night began to cast it’s shadows into the village. Sesshomaru waited till Rin’s breathing was soft and heavy, indicating her deep sleep. He gathered her in her arms and stepped inside the hut. He was still thinking about many things. Tsukimai, his family, Rin’s question. He watched as Kagome looked up and smiled, and set up Rin’s futon. When she finished, Sesshomaru gently placed her down, pulled her blanket to her chin, the rested a hand on her cheek. The girl deserved far more than this. She deserved to have the family she lost, the family she longed for. After a moment had passed, Inuyasha stood up and nodded his head at Kagome, who followed after him. Sesshomaru nodded his thanks to Kaede before stepping out as well.

“So,” Inuyasha started once they were outside and a fair distance away from the hut. “She hasn’t made an appearance for a little over a month. What now?”

“You can’t keep coming back here, every time Inuyasha and Miroku are called to exorcise and exterminate a youkai.” Kagome added. “You’ve got your own plans, right?”

Sesshomaru did have own plans. He was going to do what his father lost the drive to do. He was going to search for and defeat every powerful youkai he came across, and the first on his mind was Tsukimai. He kept his eyes forward and his ears trained on any noise out of the ordinary. The girl was bound to appear, he knew she would. ‘ _Think about it, Sesshomaru. I can make it go away_ ’. The way she said it, how she addressed him with flagrant disrespect. And what bothered him most was her eyes. The way she looked at him, almost knowingly. Almost like she knew something about him. Just the thought was enough to make his blood rush, but not enough to push him to lose him composure.

“So, Inuyasha said…”

“If you are going to propose I, Sesshomaru, would have any of those preposterous feelings you and that hanyou spouse of yours think I do, you may keep your thoughts to yourselves.” Sesshomaru leaned forward and took a single step, before he launched himself, his mokomoko taking flight. 

“I don’t know why you bother.” He heard his brother in the distance behind him.

Sesshomaru landed in the clearing close to where he first encountered Tsukimai. She was probably around there. It was more likely, he believed. She had no reason to be attacking the village. Unless, she was going to target Rin to get to him. But, such a thing would be foolish. He would surely defeat her, and slay her in an instant. Since the time Rin had once again lost her life, Sesshomaru was more willing to admit her value, albeit to himself. He wandered slowly, each step calculating any possible areas of vulnerability. Should the youkai appear, he would know exactly when to draw bakusaiga and strike. He heard soft footsteps come from behind him. He pivoted sharply, to face his assailant, his hand quickly reaching for the hilt of his blade.

He dropped his guard as soon as he saw the figure. “You are annoyingly persistent." 

“Kagome made me. And, I’m not going to talk about… that _thing_ you don’t want to talk about.” There was a brief pause. The hanyou appeared to be thinking. Probably unsure about what to say next, or how to say it. “But, I don’t think we should kill Tsukimai.”

Sesshomaru turned his back to his brother again. “There will be no ‘we’, Inuyasha. Only I will defeat her.”

“That’s the thing, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha called out before Sesshomaru could continue his way. “I don’t think she wants to fight you.”

Though he did not speak, he remained still; allowing Inuyasha to further his reason. “Don’t you find it odd, that she shows up right when you get a bad feeling, and she seems to know what to do about it?”

Sesshomaru turned sharply, facing his brother once again. His eyes were veiled with contempt, thinned in annoyance. Though usually withdrawn, this time Sesshomaru did not hold back his expressions. “Are you suggesting I need her help?”

“I’m suggesting you take it.”

“Keep your foolish suggestions to yourself,” Sesshomaru replied, his patience obviously thinning. He was a _daiyoukai_ , the Lord of the West. His name was revered and his deeds renouned – even prior to defeating Naraku. It was almost offensive that Inuyasha insinuate he heed Tsukimai’s word. As if he would ever need help, especially from a no-name youkai who appeared to them once. He would defeat her, kill her. Not because of a petty grudge, but because she deserved to suffer the consequences of accusing Sesshomaru of any kind of weakness, such impudence would not be tolerated. “I’ve no time to humor your ideas.”

He could hear his brother was not going to persist. Inuyasha’s footsteps slowly faded, and his scent descended farther and farther as both brothers increased their distance from one another. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed with conviction. To think the _hanyou_ would suggest he needs help. This gave him all the more reason to find the girl and tear her beating heart out from her chest. _Her beating heart_ , for some reason, the odd twist and panging returned. This proved there was no pattern in these occurrences. Perhaps, it was because the idea of tearing someone’s heart out gave him too much of a rush of power. He would settle for that reasoning. Or perhaps it had to do with his age. He was reaching the end of his years as – what dog demons would consider – adolescence, he would pay his mother a visit. There were always things she hid from him, to cure her boredom.

* * *

 

The high lady of the west turned around, her two long pigtails, flowing like dancing ribbons behind her. A half-smile peeled back her lips, upon seeing her son approach. Sesshomaru climbed the long flight of stairs slowly. He approached his mother with a certain level of caution. She was known to enjoy her games. All his life, that is what he was exposed to. His mother constantly playing games with her words. Her secrets, always well kept, in a blanket of beautifully woven sentences. He watched her glide to her throne, and take her seat. Her smile never once disappearing.

Sesshomaru stopped just before her. Looking at her dead in the eye. He inherited much of her features. Her more elegant stripes, her pointed chin, and high cheekbones. He inherited her porcelain and smooth skin. The both of them were the image of regality. It was what she was known for. Amongst her family – who mainly raised him – she was known to be the face. She was appointed ambassador by his grandfather, because of her looks. He also knew it was because of her charm. The way she had with words, her theatrics, her shameless charisma. Those were the things he lacked. It was to be expected. He was raised by her father, taught to be reserved, yet powerful. Taught to be calm, but calculating.

Because of her constant travels, and obvious disregard to being a mother, Sesshomaru’s relationship with her was far from warm. To Sesshomaru, she was a vessel who carried him. To her, he was toy.

This hardly seemed to bother either of them. It was something he had grown accustomed to in his boyhood. His grandfather assured him, he did not need a mother’s love nor warmth. He only needed ambition and direction. There were the tools for power. At a young age, he had detached himself from desiring any sort of feelings related to desiring his family’s love. These were only distractions. It’s true, he agreed that family was appealing, but only applying to Rin.

“Visiting your mother, Sesshomaru?” Her voice mockingly high. “To what do I owe this honor?" 

He hated how she was obviously jeering him. “Mother,” he greeted.

“Surely, this is not a visit for pleasure. Or, has my boy finally come around and decided to simply visit.”

“I would argue that I am no longer a boy.” It annoyed him that she would refer to him as a boy, as if he were some juvenile, weak and vulnerable.

She tilted her head, resting it on her hand – which was still covered by the long sleeve of her kimono. She quirked one brow at him, goading him on. “And yet, here you are. Coming to me, your mother, when there is something you do not understand.”

Sesshomaru remained collected. He would not fall prey to his mother’s taunts. His mother’s smile deepened, and her eyes narrowed with amusement. She stood up, and stood before him, her hand held out to his face. Before she could fully reach it, she let out a laugh. She closed her fingers, leaving only her index pointed out. She traced a circle in the air, around Sesshomaru’s face.

“A mother knows her child, Sesshomaru. Is there something you are struggling with?”

“As of late, yes.” Sesshomaru admitted. Though he hated accepting there was something wrong, he knew he had to, so he could fix it. “There is a rawness in my chest.”

His mother’s smile fell. He could not read her expression. Was it concern?

“It comes, and goes. I seek to rid myself of it.”

“Particularly, when does it _come and go_.” Again, with the mocking.

Sesshomaru looked off to the distance. He was not totally sure. “At random times.”

She took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly. She slowly made her way back to her seat. Her movements embodied grace – fluid and confident. “You’ll have to be more specific, son. What kind of _rawness_. Describe it.”

“An emptiness. Like a thrum, welling deep within.”

The lady of the West turned sharply, and sat swiftly. Under her many layers of robes, she crossed her leg over the other. Her index and middle finger came to touch her lips, and she gently tapped them. After a brief pause, her gaze angled back to her son. Her fingers stopped the movements and rested on her lips, which furled into a grin. “Perhaps, you are no longer a boy.”

He began to wonder if this was a waste of time. 

His mother straightened out her back, both arms rested on the arms of her throne. Her head cocked to the side. One pig tail rested on her shoulder, the other flowed behind her back. Her painted red lips, remained in an insufferable smirk. Her brow, still quirked up, while the other pulled to the center as if questioning him. Sesshomaru felt irritation bubble in his belly. He had already stated he was no longer a boy, he hated being redundant. His mother sighed, before finally answering an unasked question. Her dainty fingers fanned out, as she pressed them against her chest. “I am unafflicted by such a feeling. But this is not unfamiliar to me.”

“Your father, would often feel this. Especially after meeting his mistress.” It did not pass Sesshomaru that his mother absolutely unphased when mentioning Izayoi, nor her husband’s affair. He knew she felt no love, nor pain from this event. As he thought, she was a vessel, and an ambassador to unify two great families. “Would you liked to know what it is, Sesshomaru?”

That last question left a bitter taste in Sesshomaru’s mouth. It was taunting. He remained silent, but never broke his stare from her. She was trying to get him to show his discomfort, but he would not lose this battle of wills. But, considering the way his mother seemed unmoved by his own lack of reaction, he knew what she had to say, meant he had lost this battle.

“Longing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish RT spent less time on the Kagome/Inuyasha circle of love/hate/fight/makeup and more time exploring the world she created. The parents of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, their relationships with them. It's kinda frustrating. I mean I love InuKag, but that plot line was so stretched. 
> 
> Also, I know I'm really pushing my creative license, here. But, IT'S A FANFIC, and I have always wanted to know more about SessMom/Inukimi/Kimi. 
> 
> I doubt I'll ever write a pic about them, but in my own head canon - as you can tell - Kimi literally did a job, married the Inu no Taisho, so she could keep their line going, and also - survival of the fittest - her child is a combo of her strong ass family and Inu-no-Taisho's. And, I feel like when she was done her job she was like, "k, dad here ya go. train this sucker up, i'm going to keep delegating."
> 
> BUT THAT'S MY OWN HEADCANON. GAWSH RT, i love you but like, DAMN.
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> THANKS FOR THE READS! I GENUINELY LOVE YOU ALL


	6. Arc I: Ch. V: Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from his mother, Sesshomaru finds himself facing off against more than just a foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the warm welcome back! Especially to AiHigurashi , Maita Souza & Boyaryna. You guys seriously inspire me.  
> This one is a long one, as an apology for my unofficial hiatus. Unfortunately, there are parts of it I'm not proud of. You'll know when you get there.

 Tension weighed heavily in area. Close to village, was a small spring and waterfall. It was too close to the village for comfort. Just a few feet from the spring stood Tsukimai. Her silver hair, pulled back into a low braid, the jewelled lotus now clipped to the back of her head, at the base of her braid. Other than that, her appearance was un altered. She had one hand on her hip, the other hung lazy in front of her body. Her overall body language was lax. This made the group several paces ahead of her uncomfortable. To the farthest left, the slayer stood, in her full armour. Despite having three children, her body suit fit her well, and showed that she had kept in shape. She held one hand in front of her. Her legs were bent, one in front of the other, in a stance that showed she was ready for action, should the need arise. In the other hand, she held her hiraikotsu, with deceptive ease. Beside her was her husband. The monk. His hands were poised in his sleeves, ready to toss ofuda at any sudden, unwarranted movements. The other hand held his staff straight in front of him. To the farthest tight was the guardian of the village and forest, the famed hanyou, Inuyasha. His famous tessaiga drawn and already charged with youki. He was poised in his regular battle stance. One hand over the other on the hilt, shoulders hunched forward, loose enough to perform any necessary movement, tight enough to pack enough power full a full swing. To his left, stood his wife. She stood tall and proud. Her bow and arrow already notched. Her hair was loosely falling over her back, but some strands freely moving, as if on their own accord. But it was due to the sheer amount of her reiryoku, and how limitless it’s power was. Of the four, she was possibly the biggest threat.

In the middle was the demon prince himself. Sesshomaru. He stood the tallest, both physically and in confidence. He gave no sign that he was ready for battle. However, everyone in the vicinity knew, he needn't poise himself to be readied. His agility was wicked, without so much as a readying jump, he would be able to close the distance before Tsukimai, so much as twitched a muscle. On his left hip, his two swords hung. The tenseiga and bakusaiga. Both used in the battle to defeat Naraku.

Tension weighed heavily, in this small grove. No animals were heard. They had all fled as soon as the group had arrived. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as at the all to relaxed water youkai in front of him. Recounting the steps to how they had encountered her. 

* * *

“Ridiculous.” Sesshomaru haughtily spat, as he took a step back. That infernal word. It was the word Inuyasha and Kagome had used to describe the empty twisting he felt in his chest. The word alone was far worse that feeling. The feeling, he could ignore, but that word he could not. It was a description of weakness. As if he could _long_ for anything.

His mother chuckled. She covered her mouth with a lazy fist. Obviously, she was amused by his reaction. “Ridiculous, my son?” She laughed once more. When she finished, she lowered her fist to her chest, her legs uncrossed as she leaned forward, only enough that she had inched close to the edge of her seat – not enough to slouch. That would be undignified. “Ah, well, you are like your father.”

She stood. Sesshomaru broke face, and glared at her in explicit indignation. He had lost this battle to her, he knew that. He knew from the moment she started to smirk at him. She stood beside him, facing the stairs that led back down to the realm of the mortals. A place she only dared traverse in her boredom. He still stood facing the throne, focusing his glare on it, refusing to even look at her. He knew she was still smirking. “Perhaps, it is time for you to find a partner.”

“Tch.” Sesshomaru chuffed.

His mother lowered her gaze down the stairs. “It is true, we all need a partner.”

“And here you stand,” he countered. “Alone.”

“And here you are. The child of two proud heritages.” She turned to look at him. He did not return the gesture. “The son of a partnership between two strong lines; you the most powerful daiyoukai.”

Where was this going, he wondered. This conversation had gone from annoying to confusing in a single second. His mother always had a hidden agenda, and she hid it well. He wondered if this was one of those times. He still looked straight ahead of him. “Your point.”

“Even I needed your father to have you.” This was valid. Sesshomaru knew his lineage. His maternal grandfather was a well renowned youkai. Revered in the true west – the mainland. He and his family had travelled to Nippon to continue their every expanding territory. He also came because of the reputation of a young inu-daiyoukai. In his very early years, this boy had earned himself the title, Lord of the West. Appointed to him, appropriate so because of his sheer might. Despite his youth, the lad had already conquered the entire West – it was not just his strength that was impressive but the age. He was barely an adolescent. Though humans had no regard for his borders, they did fear him greatly, acknowledging his might. It was this boy’s strength that drew the lord of the Mainland. His blood mixed with this boy’s blood, would create a great and powerful lineage, that would reach beyond the confines of land, but would transcend time. The mainland lord summoned for his youngest daughter, born and raised in this foreign land. When she came of age, she was to entrance the young general. His mother had little-to-no care for romantic endeavours. But her beauty entranced the Inu-no-taisho, her indifference towards him only served to fuel his desire for her. He could conquer the Western lands, but could he conquer her. The beauty used the chase as a game, simply entertainment. Finally, when she tired of her game and her father demanded she wed the general, did they marry. From this union, was the birth of Sesshomaru.

“Are you suggesting…”

“Where is this path of conquest leading you, Sesshomaru.” Her smile disappeared, her tone serious. Her eyes narrowed, her gaze burning Sesshomaru’s face. “At what point is your conquering enough. And what will you do with it?”

Sesshomaru blinked. “I have said to you before, Sesshomaru, life is finite. When your time comes, what will happen to all your victories. What will be your legacy.” 

* * *

Just remembering that afternoon was enough to make Sesshomaru’s blood rush afire through his veins. It did not help that shortly after he had returned, Tuskimai’s youki was sensed. Coming from his mother’s, he often had new robes to gift to Rin. Today, was no different. The delivery was swift. Before Rin could thank him, he, Inuyasha and the miko-in-training darted out of Kaede’s hut.

Sesshomaru had rushed ahead, but he heard his brother and the miko get stopped by the slayer and the monk. He was already stopped at the clearing by the time the group arrived. And Tsukimai, was already there, poised and proud. Her braid twisted over her shoulder. The way it looked reflected the waterfall behind her. The tension kept building. No one was saying a word. Despite his sharp hearing, not a breath was heard. The birds had flown long before he had arrived. As the rest of the group came, the other woodland beasts fled, sensing the urgency in the air.

They all had something. Something – Sesshomaru hated to admit, and so he would not – to protect. The monk and Slayer had three children together. They had their family, that they had just started, waiting for them, counting on them. Inuyasha and Kagome had an entire village they assumed responsibility for. An entire village relied on their strength and wisdom to uphold them and ensure their safety and protection. And, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had Rin.

The group deepened their stances as soon as Tsukimai brushed her braid off her shoulder. She grinned. It annoyed Sesshomaru. She was toying with them. Tsukimai reached behind her. Sango raised her hiraikotsu, higher of the ground. Kagome drew her arrow back. Sesshomaru could only imagine the monk now had his ofuda in hand, and his brother tightened his grip on Tessaiga. As for him, he reached for bakusaiga. As his hand connected with sword’s hilt he realized, none of them were familiar with the type of youkai this girl was.

From behind, Tsukimai had pulled off one of the pearl threads from her lotus clip. It was an odd thing to reach for in battle. She let the thread roll innocuously onto her palm, which then out stretched. She stood like that for some time. Sesshomaru did not allow it to show, but he was not too sure what the girl was doing. Was it a gesture of peace? If that were the case, she would not have made her presence known in a hidden manner. She should have approached them on neutral grounds. Suddenly, she closed her fist around the pearls and brought her fist up over her head in one swift motion. As soon as she did, the waterfall behind her halted.

His eyes narrowed on the girl. _What are you_.

“Just what kind of youkai is this?” Miroku murmured to no one in particular.

His wife’s eyes were wide, surprised that a small gesture would stop an entire flow of water. Tsukimai’s hand returned to her side, her fist still encasing the pearls. “I-I’ve never seen something like this.”

“Once, with that water goddess.”

“Water goddess?” The girl called arrogantly. “No such a thing. Simply a goddess of the lake. Eve she must answer to me!” She brought her fist across her chest, then swung it diagonally down. Her arm was tight and straightened off to her side. With that, the waterfall that she had just stopped, came rushing like a tornado towards the monk. Sango leaped in front of him, holding hiraikotsu in front of her. The force of the torrent, far too great for her to rebound. Sesshomaru leaped to the side, as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leapt into the shade of the trees.

“Don’t think you can run from me!” Tsukimai’s empty hand swung up, the straight to her side. Two fingers pointed straight, the rest curled around her thumb. In that instance, the dew drops that scattered around the flora of the pool rose, and violently careened themselves at the miko, hanyou and lord. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, and held his arm out, so his sleeve absorbed the assailants. However, one scraped past and scratched his cheek. It was surprisingly painful, and hot. Like being hit by bullet. The youkai flipped her hand up, otherwise keeping her finger’s positioning, then flicked her hand up, so her fingers pointed to the sky.

Kagome shrieked as the bullet-like water drops hit her back. No blood was drawn, but the sting burned her backside. Inuyasha, turned quickly only stopped when Kagome shook her head and pointed to the assaulting female. He released a throaty growl, as his free hand returned to tessaga’s hilt. He held the blade up, gathering youki around it, “Kaze no Kizu!”

The blast of wind swung off the blade, rushing towards Tsukimai. The blast broke apart some of the rock from the cliffs, freeing some of the halted water. When the dirt and mist cleared the girl had disappeared. “Did I get her?”

“Inuyasha!” His wife shouted as she drew an arrow and quickly launched it, just beside his head.

“Oi!”

Tsukimai’s body seemed to concentrate from the mist Kagome had stuck. Though she retained no injuries, her hair had been hit. “How-How did you- You.” The angry girl waved hand violently in front of her. As her hand moved, the mist behind her condensed into the shape of a sickle. Once fully formed Tsukimai slammed her pearl thread into it, forming a complete scythe. Completely made from what appeared to be ice. She grabbed hold of handle and swung it at Kagome. Her strike intercepted by Sesshomaru’s bakusaiga.

He was surprised at the strength the small girl had. She managed to hold her blade steady against the bakusaiga. But she was not strong enough. Sesshomaru began to push his blade up into the crease of her scythe, pushing Tsukimai backwards. Her feet dug into the earth, under his force. She pulled the scythe back. He missed the movement, but she had dispersed the scythe back into mist. Sesshomaru pulled back, and jumped landing adjacent to Inuyasha. Kagome stood weakly beside her husband. Her bag of arrows hung loosely on her shoulder. Inuyasha placed himself between Kagome and the mysteriously powerful youkai. Tsukimai once again stood tall. Her eyes narrowing angrily at the three. Sesshomaru held bakusaiga above his head, staring her down back. He let his hand fall heavy, pushing a wave of his youki out of bakusaiga hurtling towards Tsukimai. Once again, she had somehow evaded the attack, dispersing herself among the mists. The pool near them began to bubble, as Tsukimai’s form built itself from the waters. “What is she?”

Sesshomaru had no answer. In all his years, he never came across anyone like this. Defeating her would be a first, and he intended to make it one of his best. “Stay out of my way.” Sesshomaru replied, before launching himself at her, Bakusaiga held across his chest, ready to be batted to slice the girl’s throat.

“You fool,” She began, bring her legs apart and bending her knees, in a readying form. Her arms came across her chest to form an ‘X’ shape. “You are fighting in _my_ realm. You are _mine_.” Behind her, the water rose like a high wall. The pool quickly lowering, as the wall grew taller. Tsukimai’s hands came into a fist, and she thrust both arms straight in front of her. The wall immediately split into two, and followed the movement of her arms. They were like pillars that had slammed hard against Sesshomaru. He was knocked back, but unharmed. Sesshomaru braced his shoulder blade against the ground, using it as a pivot for his body to roll over, when the rest of his arm and hand hit the ground, he pushed off, once again righting himself.

Sesshomaru grew irritated. So long as there was water around, Tsukimai seemed de be able to conjure any shape, object or weapon – she was even able to use water as a method of transportation, no matter what form of water it was. His brows furrowed together in thought. He snapped his head to the side, as soon as a new scent had made itself present. Rin. Both youkai turned their head to new body who had joined. Sesshomaru glanced at Tsukimai, before pivoting on the balls of his heels and darting straight for Rin. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of her. With one arm, he scooped underneath the girl – her back rested on his arm, and his hand wrapped just under her thigh. He made a steady leap over to the miko. With just a moment of eye contact, he knew Kagome knew to watch Rin. He turned his back to them, ready to slash at Tsukimai again. “Wait!”

Everyone paused, taken aback by Rin’s sudden scream. “Please, don’t fight her!”

“Rin?” Kagome breathed.

“Kagome-sama, I’m so sorry- I- I was reading the forbidden scrolls at the shrine.” She paused. Sesshomaru was not aware of any shrine in the village, save for Kikyo’s grave, and the _torii_ that was up the hill from Kaede’s hut.

“What shrine?” Inuyasha asked.

Tsukimai’s stance relaxed, as she stood down. Her hands fell to her sides. She seemed eager to hear what the young girl had to say.

“It-It’s the one where the shikon jewel was once kept.” Rin paused. “Kaede asked me to clean it, and I went. But I found scrolls I was not supposed to read. The K _ami no_ _Makimono_.”

“The god scroll?” Kagome repeated.

“The god scroll.” Tsukimai whispered. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. His eyes darted to her. “Those went missing millennia ago.”

Inuyasha turned his head to her, and scoffed. “Tch, you’re saying you know about them?” Sesshomaru though the same –albeit, in a more dignified manner. Tsukimai did not appear to be much younger than himself; and he was nowhere near a millennium.

Tsukimai smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. “Know them? I’m in them.”

Her smug smile turned to an unimpressed frown, as soon as Inuyasha responded, “Bullshit.”

A soft blush painted her cheeks. “F-fine. Maybe not me. But, my family.”

“What?” Kagome had little to contribute to the conversation.

“The god scroll chronicles the life of Izanagi-sama and Izanami-sama. From Izanagi’s sadness, Ameterasu-sama, Tsukiyomi-sama and Susanoo-Sama were born.” Rin began. “And the three of them appointed eight youkai to transcend the realm of earth and man, and watch over the eight elements.”Sesshomaru was not entirely sure he believed in these gods, nor in the Shinto religion. It was something for mortals. However, if it explained Tsukimai’s abilities and skills, he had to keep a fairly open mind. In his youth, he learned close-mindedness was weakness, and he was no weakling.

Tsukimai interceded, “Water. I’m the newest water guardian. I’ve only done this for something like 50 years.”

“And what does that mean?” Kagome asked her.

“It means, I oversee the waters of Nippon. The seas, the lakes, the rivers, even the rain.”

“You think you can control everything?” Inuyasha sneered.

Tsukimai glared at the hanyou. “No, stupid,” she hissed. “I just make sure it’s all balanced. Like, if there is not enough water in the lakes and rivers, I push the rains to fall.”

“Pretty incompetent if there are droughts all over, then.”

“You try to manage all of Nippon, you stupid _hanyou._ ” Tsukimai replied indignantly.

“Excuse me? I oughta-“

“If this is true, explain why you are here.” Sesshomaru interrupted.

A brief silence filled the clearing. Until Tsukimai dropped to the ground, her knees hitting first, then her bottom. She looked to the side, at nothing in particular. Upon looking at her, a feeling of familiarity washed over Sesshomaru. He was not sure what it was about her, but there was something. It was not in her physical features. She did not look like anyone he could recall. But it was in her attitude, in the way she carried herself. It was in her fighting spirit. Somehow, there was someone beyond his reach that she reminded him of. He flinched, as the welling emptiness returned in his chest. This time was more painful than before. It was no debilitating, but it certainly was distracting and a nuisance.

The girl did not speak for some time. Her eyes glazed over, he could see, with unfallen tears. Her brows came together, she looked frustrated, hurt – angry. She shut her eyes tightly. Sesshomaru began to feel somewhat annoyed. This girl came after them, started a petty fight, threatened Rin’s – and the village’s – safety. She was the one who taunted first, and continued to do so. She initially attacked. Now there she sat, a few feet from them, crying. It was pathetic.

“Oi, you attacked _us_ remember? Why’re you crying.” It annoyed Sesshomaru even more, that his brother shared the same thought as him. Although he accepted Inuyasha as family, Inuyasha was not his equal.

The two were caught off guard when Tsukimai snapped at them, “I had to make sure you were good enough.”

Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha’s surprise quickly became irritation. “Good enough for _what_? Quit answering us, with shit that don’t answer what was asked.”

“Good enough to help me.” Tsukimai’s angry voice faded into a soft whimper. “Please, help me.”

“Help _you._ ”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome softly interjected. Sesshomaru did not need to turn around to know she probably took hold of one of his brother’s hands. It was expected that the miko’s soft heart would be willing to hear out the water youkai. “Hear her out, please.”

Judging from the lack of response, Sesshomaru assumed Inuyasha had relented.

“My sister,” Tsukimai’s hands gathered onto her lap, intertwining loosely. “Sh-she’s been gone, lost to us since a little past three years ago.”

“I have no interest in this.” Sesshomaru turned to his side, ready to leave. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had no one to answer to. He knew Rin would not try to stop him, if she chose to listen, that was her own choice. Before he could continue his thought and leave, Tsukimai ducked down. Her hands came together so her index fingers and thumbs touched, forming a diamond shape. Her head came down to fill the diamond, in a deep bow.

“Please! I am begging you. No one else will help me. No one else can.”

“This request of yours has no benefit for me.”

She somehow deepened her bow, he elbows bending more to her side. “It does! You-you will see her again. You will save her, just liked you wanted to.” Sesshomaru looked at her from his peripherals. Was he to assume he knew this girl’s sister?

“She was taken from me. From us.” Tsukimai continued. Presumably, us was referring to herself and the other seven – or Sesshomaru supposed six- guardians. “You, all of you knew her once.”

Tsukimai sat up once again. Sesshomaru could see she was crying that entire time. Her lavender eyes seemed like a smoky cloud, covered with tears. He could see she was holding back. If what she said about balancing nature was true, he was curious if her tears had a connection with the rain. He turned so he was fully facing her. Perhaps her answer would solve the issue of familiarity.

“Kagura.”

The empty welling in Sesshomaru's chest, contracted into a full twist; like a whip had encircled his heart and pulled tightly. It was the first time in years he had heard her name. It was the first time in years he remembered the smell of her blood mixed with Naraku’s miasma. He remembered the sharp sense of urgency that shot through his body when it first hit his nose. A deep burning of anger boiled in his stomach, just as it did when Moryomaru had the audacity to insult her. In his mind’s eyes he could see Kagura sitting there, slumped over, miasma pouring from her body. It was tragic that the first time she got her heart back, she was cruelly murdered. It was later revealed to him that he felt ‘compassion’. But now, a new mysterious feeling raged inside of him. It’s physical output tearing shreds into his organs. This feeling was foreign to him. He wondered if this was the feeling of disappointment? That he did not have the power to save her? No. Death and life were not in his hands. Perhaps it was loss. Totosai had mentioned the feeling of compassion and knowing loss triggered Tenseiga's growth. But loss implied something. There was an underlying importance regarding the object or person of interest. He pushed those thoughts aside, for just a moment, and let his mind linger on her. For so long, he pushed the memory of losing her, and now he had to remember it all. He remembered Kagura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). Guyssss, I'm so bad at building tension and writing fight scenes. PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE and constructive criticism. 
> 
> 2). Tsukimai's fighting style is 100% based on green lantern LMAO - I have 0 imagination for fighting. Anywhoooo, I also have a mini series on my tumblr, the Parenthood!fic series. t's a bunch of stupid driblets of Sesshomaru and Kagura as a mommy and daddy.
> 
> 3). YAY KAGURA IS FINALLY MENTIONED & SESSHOMARU IS THERE HEAR IT. His mind's kinda scrambled right now- cause mine is haha. 
> 
> That's all for now. Short notes for a long ass chapter. take Care and happy 2018, everybody! As always, drop a comment to say hi, criticize or high 5!


	7. Arc I: Ch. VI: Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tsukimai pacified, a new revelation is made to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is not only a super short chapter but it is super dialogue and extrospective heavy lmao

Both Tsukimai and Sesshomaru had not moved. Both their gazes locked in on one another, never once breaking contact, except to blink.

“Kagura died.” Inuyasha stated as a matter-of-fact.

“She did not.”

“We saw it-“

“You saw nothing.” Sesshomaru barked back. He knew this surprised his brother, Rin and Kagome. “I, however stood with her till her last breath.”

Tsukimai pushed herself off her thighs, she leaned forward defiantly, “You did no such thing! My sister did not die.”

The two once again locked eyes, staring angrily. Around them, the pool was beginning to fill as the waterfall had once again begun its path. The water made a deep thudding noise as it hit the empty chasm. Slowly, the noise became a gurgle as water slowly, but surely filled higher. The grass was moist and mushed due the flood of water Tsukimai had spread everywhere, some of the smaller shrubs had uprooted and flowers lay crumbled and shattered around them. Still, no woodland creature had returned to the glen, still sensing the unceasing tension. The silence was piercing. Echoes of previously said words ringing in Sesshomaru’s mind. The thrum in his chest had lessened in intensity, but remained irritating all the same. He inhaled the scent of the air, inhaling the scent of the girl just a few paces ahead of him. Her stance still defensive, fists clutched angrily at her thighs.

The silence was broken as Kagome hissed upon moving. Sesshomaru tuned in to his brother’s movement, the shuffle of clothing as Inuyasha quickly turned to his wife. He listened to their exchange, Inuyasha asking how she felt; Kagome, stubbornly reaffirming she would be fine. He assumed the sharp darts of water that assaulted her back were the source of her discomfort. He turned his head at the sound of Rin’s gasp.

“Miroku-sama! Sango-nee-sama!” Rin ran to the two unconscious bodies. Other than their clothes being soaked, they seemed unharmed. “Sesshomaru-sama, we have to help them! I’m going to get Ah-Un and Kirara!”

“Rin.”

“She won’t be harmed.” Tsukimai said. “Even I can tell there are no threats here. Your names are famous in these lands.”

Rin had already made her way back to the village. Kagome gingerly stood up, holding the crook of Inuyasha’s arm for support, his other hand was on the small of her back, making sure not to touch the welts. “Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku the travelling group of warriors; and Sesshomaru the wandering Lord. Who would ever _dare_ attack you.” Something about her tone and the way she spoke made Sesshomaru feel agitated. It was almost as if she was angered by them. However, to his recollection, he had never encountered her in his travels. If what Inuyasha had said previously was true, then he and his had never encountered her either.

Before he could try and goad her on, Rin had returned on Ah-Un’s back with Kirara, in her full size, behind them. Jaken leapt off from behind Rin, rushing to his side. “Sesshomaru-sama, I was so worried! I thought for sure you were leaving me in the village.”

Usually he would give Jaken a snide reply, however this was not the time to question his vassal’s trust. He turned wordlessy towards the monk and the slayer, grabbing the monk unceremoniously by the waist. He turned to Inuyasha, who just finished helping Kagome onto Kirara’s back. As soon as she reassured him that she was secure, he went to pick up Sango, holding her neck in one elbow, and the back of her knees in the other. Sesshomaru heaved Miroku onto Ah-Un’s back. The Dragon grunting at the new weight. He took the reigns from Rin and turned to the village. Before he made his way, he heard his sister-in-law call back to the water youkai. “Hey, if you come with us peacefully, we’d like to hear what you out.”

“What!?”

“Inuyasha, she knows something about Kagura.” Hearing that name struck a nerve in Sesshomaru. A nerve that caused the agitating thrum to swell, just a tad. “She helped us many times. And we couldn’t save her.”

“Well it’s too late now, ain’t it. She’s dead.”

“She is not!” Tsukimai yelled. As she did, the water behind her burst in deep ripples, reflecting her anger. “She’s not. I can prove it.”

Sesshomaru had heard enough. He took a stride forward, he felt his temper beginning to boil.

“You.” He knew she was addressing him. “You claim to have been there with her. What did you see.”

Sesshomaru took another few steps forward, without replying or even giving a hint as to what he was thinking. Truth be told, he just wanted the pounding in his chest to stop. He wanted to forget her and forget that moment with her. Staring at her, as she sat defenseless and pathetic – dying.

“What did you see?” Tsukimai yelled again. The sharp smell of tears assailed his nose. She was a fool to believe he would be swayed by her tears. He heard yet again, yelp out to him. Again, he refused to respond.

“She was smiling.” Rin said. “Sesshomaru-sama told us she was smiling.”

“Her corpse was smiling.” Tsukimai said dryly.

“No, there was no corpse.” Kagome responded.

“Then how can you prove she died.”

“And how can you prove she lives.” Sesshomaru finally spoke, he pivoted to her. The girl had pushed her limits, and he was going to silence her. He would break her spirit, before she would break his. “Miasma ate her from the heart and outwards. Her blood stained the white anemones in the field. And you claim she did not die. Have you a body to show?”

Tsukimai stood still. Sesshomaru’s gaze deepened. She was silent, but her body showed confidence. She stood tall, her hands at her side. Her fingertips fell just at the hem of her short kimono. Her pale lips were tight, and pressed together.

“Wait a second.” Jaken’s high-pitched voice interrupted. “If you’re Kagura’s sister, are you a surviving incarnation of Naraku’s?” He hated to admit that, Jaken made a good point. His body stiffened defensively, he stepped between Tsukimai and Rin; Inuyasha’s hand flew to tessaiga, as he also put himself between the water youkai and Kagome.

The girl scoffed. “Disgusting. Do not even insinuate such a thing.”

“But, Kagura was a woman born of Naraku.”

Tsukimai let out a growl of frustration, before retaliating at the imp. “Silence! The _body_ you saw was born of Naraku. Not Kagura, herself.”

She was met with silence. Sesshomaru’s mind began to bubble with thoughts over this revelation. But there was a chance she was lying. This was validated by the fact that Tsukimai had attacked them, posed a threat to them, then suddenly begged for help. Perhaps she was a trap, a last surviving and loyal incarnate, waiting to exact revenge. Of all people to use though, why Kagura. She could have baited them with one another, used Rin or Kohaku. She could have destroyed the village or gone straight for Kagome. Was there method, in her madness, Sesshomaru wondered. The possibility of this being a trap began to become less and less likely. But, if she was telling the truth, there was a chance that Kagura lived. If she was telling the truth, there was a chance he did not fail.

Perhaps the silence went on for too long. It seemed something in the girl snapped. “You-you fools. Did you think Naraku some sort of _god_.” She hissed venomously. Her rant began “Did you believe that he could be so powerful as to produce _purebred youkai_ despite being a hanyou, himself? That he could delegate the powers of wind, and void and illusion, while being but a _spider hanyou_? Not even born of natural birth himself. The audacity of you all. Only Lord Izanagi and Lady Izanami could have such power, and they have never desecrated such a great power.”

Oddly enough, he never thought of it that way. He turned to his comrades. From the looks on their faces, they seemed to have never thought of it that way either.

“Come with us, Tsukimai.” Kagome invited, “It seems we have a lot to learn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's so short... but I really couldn't elegantly end this. I wanted it to end off like... not dragging?   
> Anyways, your comments seriously inspire me. I love you all Kudo'ers and Commenters!


	8. Arc I: Ch. VII: Failure and Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukimai briefly talks about the fall of Kagura. 
> 
> Sesshomaru must contemplate his thoughts regarding the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double whammy for the greatest fandom. Back to back updates. Yay!

Fire kept the small hut from alive. The crackles and pops of the wood feeding the fire prevented the otherwise looming silence. The tips of the flame danced together, swirling and curving in and out of each other. The smoke lifted lazily. Off to the side, Inuyasha applied a cooling balm on Kagome’s back. Near them, Kaede tended to Miroku and Sango. Rin had left with Kirara to take the twins and the baby back to their hut. Sesshomaru volunteered Jaken to once again, keep an eye on them. The imp had begrudingly complied. Sitting on the ledge of the floor, close to the entrance, sat Tsukimai. Silent, and still fuming. Sesshomaru stood by the door, keeping a careful eye on her.

The girl’s feet were stretched out, onto the dirt floor. Her fingers interlocked, and her hands were on her lap. The braid in hair pulled out, so the silver flowed over her shoulders. He noted that her silver hair was a deeper shade than his and his brothers. Just above her right ear, the jewelled lotus comb. She tilted her head down, so it looked like she was staring at her hands. Perhaps she was. Perhaps she was still angry at them for not realizing that Naraku was somehow capable to create demons. He supposed, at the time it was justified, and that Naraku was capable, because he also produced two humans.

The floors creaked as Kagome sat by the girl. She stretched out her hand, offering Tsukimai a cup of what Sesshomaru assumed was hot tea. The girl accepted, and gathered the cup in both hands. She sighed. “You don’t have to talk now.”

Tsukimai looked at Kagome. Sesshomaru was bothered by the overwhelming grace Kagome extended to those who were once her foes. He’d heard her tell the stories to Rin. He knew Kagome felt pity for Naraku, even though the demon planned to trap himself and her in an eternal battle, Kagome pitied him asking if all he wanted was his love for Kikyo to be returned. Such mercy would lead to her downfall. Maybe, Inuyasha’s first, should he die protecting her.

“I-I’m sorry. I was angry. I’m still angry.” Tsukimai clutched her tea tighter. “Not at you, but at him, them. Even her.”

Sesshomaru watched as Tsukimai’s eyes dulled and her words trailed, as if she was talking to no one but herself.

* * *

_It was hard. You see, we see many things. I saw it._

_Naraku does not create. Naraku steals. He steals and absorbs, then expels. My sister for whatever reason wandered the realm of man and beast. She is not supposed to. The wind is apart from the living. It lives in the atmosphere, closer to heaven. And though, it interacts with man, it is not part of man. My sister, Kagura, and two others remain living in the border between heaven and earth. But, for some reason she descended down. A chance encounter caused a battle between herself and Naraku. A battle she somehow lost. Her loss lead to her fall. He stole her familiar. A gift given to us by the gods Amaterasu-sama, Tsukiyomi-sama and Susanoo-sama, that links the chosen youkai to their assigned element. Mine is this jewelled lotus comb. By stealing her familiar, he took a part of her soul. When we lose that part of our soul, the contract between us and the gods causes us to live in a stasis, an unending sleep, as punishment for violating such a sacred oath for such a sacred job._

_Chizue, one of our eldest and one of the oldest guardians was able to locate the spirit of the wind that followed the familiar, but it was violated. Kagura’s soul had been completely defiled, warped into a disgusting mound of unformed flesh. He- what he did was undescribable. The way the ball of flesh pulsated out of his back, fell unto the ground, warped and beating. Beside him, a little girl completely pale and lacking in emotion, dropped my sister’s familiar into this-this abomination. And he just picked it up, stuffed it into a jar, as if it was a lump of soil. But it had her. It had her soul. I watched in horror as this thing slowly became a beating heart. The flesh kept warping and coiling itself around it, until it became a body. A body that looked so much like my sister, yet nothing like her._

_Then we had to watch as he plunged his hand into her chest, tearing the heart from her, and severing it. He knew. He knew he would not be able to contain such a force. My sister is strong, too know. He could not steal all of the wind, but what he did steal, he had to find some way to control her. And I-I watched it all. Helpless. One by one each of my siblings abandoned her, turning away, refusing to do anything, as per our sacred code. Even I left._

* * *

Tsukimai’s face was flush, her cheeks stained with tears. Frustration painted on her face, as her eyes twitched, forcing them to stay open and forcing the tears to remain tucked behind her eyes. The cup in her hand was shaking, from the force of her anger. The hot tea threatening to spill and burn her thumbs. Sesshomaru felt she would ignore the burning. Perhaps she wanted it. Perhaps it would distract her from the obvious ache in her heart. She was still clearly truamatized. Looking at her now, he realized she was quite young to have such a heavy responsibility on her. To look over the waters of all of Nippon and keep them at a balance. He wondered if it was really necessary for her. For any of them.

Sesshomaru contemplated the wind. What was the necessity of the wind? A breeze to dissipate the assault of the hot summer sun beating on mortal farmers. A guide for clouds, holding rain to wash the soil and nourish the plants. The wind was what carried the dust and gravel of the earth swirling it around, to create different landforms, mountains. The wind carved and created masterpieces for all of nature to marvel. The wind picked up the particles of pollen and seeds, scattering them across the soils, and encouraging growth in new places, new adventures for an otherwise mundane life. When the earth grew too proud the wind beat against it, forcing even the strongest of roots to bow before it. When man would rise, it was the wind that caused them to falter. Battles would be halted by the boom and howl of its treacherous gales. Each Zephyr guided human fishermen home, or to their deaths. In that moment, Sesshomaru realized the capacity of the wind, and how its nature could create, destroy, entertain and kill.

In the past three years, the changes of weather were unpredictable. Summer scorched and drought fell upon the land the year before Kagome returned. Had it not been for his own provision the village and Rin would have starved until fall. Even when Autumn’s colours invaded the trees, the pools and floods of were relentless. Crops were drowned, farms were destroyed, shrubs of berries and herbs uprooted, and laid in wilted mess. The winter was oddly tame. In south they rarely got any snow, and this year they did not, however the lack of water dried the skin. He recalled having to retrieve a balm for Rin to ease the itch and shearing of her delicate skin. She requested more for herself, as well as Kaede, and slayer’s children. And finally, the spring. These springs lacked what others mostly had. There was no rain. No rain prevented the blossom of cherry blossoms which entertained Rin so. The animals began to grow sparce, as their own food sources grew less and less. And the vicious cycle of drought and lack of food began.

But, if Tsukimai is the guardian of water, why could she not intervene. “If this is all true, and the past three years of misfortune is due to the loss of the wind, then why could you do nothing.” The girl stayed in her place, her hands still quaking and tears still rolling. Behind him, he could hear the heavy fall of rain. “Why could you not bring the rains as you do now.”

“It is unnatural. These clouds have come because of me, but the laws of nature require clouds be present for there to be rain. I am not a god. I cannot place clouds where I wish. I cannot cause rain to fall and mist to ease the ailments of man, on my own accord.”

Fair enough. She did previously disclaim a status as a god. In any case, he had heard enough. This debacle of hers, was hers alone. If no one would help her, then so be it. Besides, it seems that Kagura’s misfortune was her own undoing. If this pulsing thrum in his chest was a curse because of his failure to help her, than he would find his own way to fix it. Otherwise, he would not pay the price of the woman’s choices. He turned around, stretching his hand out before him to part the covering of the huts door.

“Wait, y-you’re not helping?”

“Am I to pay the penalty for her choices? You said so yourself, she defied the laws you were given. She gave up her life, on her own accord.”

“That’s not true.”

Sesshomaru huffed before he stepped out of the hut, he would not argue with her. It would be beneath him. Each and everytime, it seemed Kagura was lead to him. It was Kagura who was sent by Naraku to check if Goshinki had truly died, and his bones be transformed into what was toukijin. He remembered. That was the first time he saw her. Already she was so bold as to outright say ‘ _you’ve got a fine face.’_ The memory alone was enough to make him feel discomfort. She had a lot of nerve; approaching him, calling herself an incarnate of Naraku’s, and then going so far as to say he _may_ be strong enough to defeat Naraku. And he did. Not for her, but he did prove her life and her efforts not in vain. He could at the very least do that.

He was halfway to Sango and Miroku’s hut. Still thinking about Tsukimai’s recollection. She had a pension for getting herself caught in the worst situations, it seemed. Their second meeting, she decided to try and bargain out of her servitude. She was so confident her bribe would work. Unfortunately, she did not realize he had no need for the shikon jewel shards. If she wanted to strike a bargain, she’d need more than that. But, that was a time of the past. He fought back a smirk. She was very angry to be rejected. Even angrier when he told her the bitter truth. If she could not do it herself, than she had no right to be pawning it off to him. But, part of him, a deep part of him wondered if maybe- no, she was responsible for own actions. It was her own actions that caused her to be taken by him, then expulsed to be made a slave. It was her choices, that brought her to her final breath.

The hut was just ahead of him. His thoughts seemed to propel him there easily, time passing by like nothing. He had just reached the front when he paused, letting his brother catch up. “Oi.”

“Are you here to change my mind, Inuyasha? Do you sincerely believe I will be swayed.”

“Nah, but I can Kagome off my case.” He breathed. “But I-“

“I have no time for this.”

“Look, Kagura did help us. She helped you.”

“That woman did no such thing.” _That woman_. He bit his tongue. That was the same way Moryoumaru had addressed her upon her death. “Return to you wife, Inuyasha. Tell her I refuse.”

“She always went to you, Sesshomaru. When she knew we would be willing to help her it was you she went to.”

“Because she knew my power. Unfortunately for her, flattery has no effect on me.”

Inuyasha scoffed and took another step towards him. His hands covered by his sleeves. His eyes were locked and hardened. Not with anger, nor malice, but with resolve. “If you want to help the girl and try to bring back the wind sorceress, do so.”

“It’s you she needs.” Inuyasha started. “It’s you she asked for, and it looks like Kagura needs you again.”

Silence. What did Inuyasha expect would happen. Did the hanyou believe he would change his mind, that a damsel in need of saving would sway him. That he would turn on his heels, agree to help and bring her back? No. He had no power over life nor death. Life was finite. It was a hard lesson he had to learn, that thankfully, had no consequences. Besides, there was a time she needed him, but he could do nothing. Nothing, but stand and wait until her body failed her, time had run out, and she passed on to the next life.

It seemed the silence was all that was needed to provoke the hanyou. “You had some sort of feelings for her, didn’t you?”

“I felt sympathy for the tragic life she lead. Nothing more.”

“Bah,” The younger brother snorted. One had stretched out to the side, pointing to where they had battled Tsukimai. “That little burst of yours in the glen? That wasn’t sympathy.”

That irked him. Sesshomaru turned away from the hut, his face fully towards Inuyasha. His usual cold expression glazed over. His eyebrows knitted together with frustration and annoyance. His hands were at his side, but he fought the need to ball them into a fist. He felt his blood burning inside his legs, his arms, his chest. He also felt that hollow thrumming twist again. Like a tangled net around his heart. As it beat, it caused the tangle to tighten and further twist. It was painful, but he wouldn’t show it. He wouldn’t even let himself admit it. If he could will his wounds to heal, he would will this stupid thing to cease. Sesshomaru's already low patience, thinned with each moment. There were better things for him to do. He could be finding the next foe to vanquish, a new part of land to take over. He could expanding his lordship, and dominance over those who slander his name. Instead, here he was fighting a petty argument. Valuable seconds being wasted with each pause, each word, each thought. On top of that, he had to deal with this _ailment_. Now, his troublesome hanyou brother decides to act high and mighty, as if he knew what Sesshomaru was thinking. “Do not fool yourself, Inuyasha. Though I no longer hold contempt towards you, do not believe to know about me.”

“I’m not claiming that.” Inuyasha’s voice raised just slightly, only enough that the two of them would notice the faintly elevated volume. “You’re right, I don’t know you. But, I know sympathy and that wasn’t it.”

“Ridiculous.”

“Is it? You’ve got the chance to fix what you once failed and you’re going to pass?”

“Is that what you are doing with the miko, little brother? Fixing what you once failed.” Perhaps that was too far. He saw Inuyasha’s ears twitch, then droop. He saw how his brother’s face fell. Inuyasha took a step back, relenting. His lips tightened. His hands fell to his side, defeated. Sesshomaru knew that this was somewhat a soft spot for him. Still, the words were already said and could not be taken back.

Inuyasha sighed. He turned around and made his way back to Kaede’s hut. “I love Kagome, Sesshomaru. At least, I know she loves me, too.” He retreated.

The sound of soft footsteps approached him. He kept looking at where Inuyasha once was. “I think that was too far.” Rin’s soft voice said. She came to stand beside him, her hands on her back. The rain weighed down the small ponytail in her hair. Her purple kimono appeared to be black because of the dampened fabric. “Sesshomaru-sama?”

“I don’t expect you to apologize. But, if what Inuyasha-nii-san is right, then Kagura needs us. She needs you.”

Did she truly not expect him to apologize? Rin sometimes held him at a higher moral regard than what he truly had. He knew his words cut deep. He was not thinking and overstepped a boundary he knew he should have stayed far away from. The topic of Inuyasha’s former paramour was not something his brother liked bringing up. He also knew his brother was obviously happy with his choice, and would not change things. It didn’t make the hurt less. Sesshomaru also felt Inuyasha overstepped his own position. To accuse Sesshomaru of failure. He did not fail. There was nothing he owed Kagura, and saving her was not in his best interest. He would not deny, he would have made an effort to alleviate her pain, to save her from death and bring her back to life. But, Tenseiga would not permit it, and so he did not. This was not his choice. It was not due to his own strength faltering, or his own inabilities. 

“Sesshomaru-sama, Kagura got her life cheated from her. I cheated death, twice. Don’t you think she deserves a chance?” 

* * *

 

All eyes turned to him as he returned into the hut. Rin rushed in beside him, Jaken immediately after her. He looked at Tsukimai, now curled into herself. Her hands were wrapped behind her knees, hugging them closely to chest, her chin resting on them. He cheeks were still bright red due to the tears, which had now finished, but dried along her chin and jaws. Her eyes, were now puffed, one was a little swollen, he assumed from rubbing too much.

He looked at Kagome. She did not appear angry, perhaps Inuyasha did not tell her of their conversation just minutes ago. Predicatably so, her brown doe eyes were hopeful. Somehow she always believed in the best in people, himself included. It was true, that in many instances he saved her and hers. He spared Sango, despite her almost murdering Rin. He saved her from getting violated by the impish poison man. And he allowed Kohaku to accompany him, even protecting him on few occasions, but these actions only served him benefit as well; nothing to elicit such hopeful admiration.

Lastly, he looked at Inuyasha. It seems being around the miko helped warm him, again. Life was back in him. His shoulders no longer slumped forward in hurt, but instead, squared off again with confidence. His arms, again crossed and hidden in his sleeves. But most of all, his eyes. His eyes were fierce again. He was ready and willing to join and fight. He doubted his brother expected an apology. He never asked an apology from Inuyasha from severing his left arm, those years ago. There was an unspoken moment of absolution between them. At least, that is what Sesshomaru had decided.

No one spoke for a brief few moments. Sesshomaru carefully assessed his thoughts. Rin had a point, in that twice he intercepted death and kept her alive. He also did not want this to count as a win for the long gone Naraku. Though this victory would count for nothing, he still managed to steal a life and use it for himself. In that sense, did Sesshomaru truly prove Kagura’s death to have meant something, when her death was not even necessary. When her death was not truly a death anyways. If he brought her back, would he be able to redeem himself, and prove he had not failed. Would he really be able to see her again. Would he be able to see Kagura.

"Tell me, how can I free the wind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so hard writing and keeping Sesshomaru in character, cause he has the least words in his limited screen time. I'm basing this half/half on the anime and manga, cause I really liked the way TFA portrayed so much information and so much feeling. But that being said, it is so hard to not make what he's saying OOC. Like I literally have to watch Sesshomaru-centric episodes as a write so I can be confident that it is in character, but that being said, I'm not 100% convinced it is. Like in the battle with Shishinki episode, he's kinda wordy, without being talkative, you know? 
> 
> IDK how to explain. Each chapter gets so much harder and harder LOL.


	9. Arc I: Ch. VIII: The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new motivations and hope restored, the group makes their way forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm actually trying to push out chapters as much as I can in celebration of SessKagu weekend on tumblr. I have been so pumped for this weekend, and I cannot contain this. 
> 
> THERE IS ALSO SO MUCH SESS-PINING-FOR-KAGURA-SLOW BURN; IT MAKES ME WANT TO RUSH IT. but I won't.

The warmth of the hut was a stark contrast to the cold rain still pouring. Through the layers of his clothes, he could still feel each drop batting itself against him. The dull, nubs of water splashed on his cheeks, his hands. His skin felt cooler and cooler as the circumference of the wet patches grew more and more, some connecting to make an entire section completely wet. He felt some of the drops fall between the strands of hair to land on his scalp, and each trail of water slowly made its way down his head. As soon as he entered the hut, warmth assailed his body. Though the cold did not bother him and he did not have a preference, the warmth was far more comfortable. The air was also humid and musky from all the bodies inside.

Tsukimai’s head lifted. She seemed to be moderately shocked by Sesshomaru’s change of heart. It was not Inuyasha’s words that changed him. Though, he did feel a slight pang of guilt, he was able to brush that to the side, back into the corner of his mind that he could ignore. It was not Rin who swayed his thoughts. She had her points, and as they made their way back to the hut, she did come up with more and reasons as to why saving Kagura was beneficial – if not to them, for the general population. It was on his own that he had decided, he would not give Naraku this win. Naraku did not deserve to have that under his name. Although most of Nippon did not know the story of Kagura and Naraku, it bothered him deeply that Naraku was able to steal and manipulate an immediate servant of what could be ‘gods’. As well, Kagura did not deserve to die known as his incarnation. Should she die once again, she would die as her own woman. This time, should she die, she would die as free as the wind itself; her choices would be her own, her thoughts, her actions, her motives all her own. In this way, Sesshomaru could decide that her life was not in vain. At some point, he also came to the conclusion that this hollowness in his chest was merely dissatisfaction over what happened those years ago. Dissatisfaction that ultimately, Naraku ended her life, and got the final say. He was uneased in that tenseiga did not permit him this, and thus Kagura’s life and death were nothing, but a fleeting breath not even a dent in history.

As he spoke, he noticed Kagome broke into a small smile, before she turned her head to Inuyasha. Whose eyes closed stubbornly, his head tilted away. “Changed your mind, did ya.”

It was obvious Inuyasha was trying to hide his relief that Sesshomaru chose to lend his aid. The tone of his voice was just somewhat sharper than usual. To human ears, this would have been unnoticed. But to his _inu-youkai_ ears, he could detect the small shift of intonation. Another barely noticeable sound was the ever-increasing rate of Tsukimai’s heartbeat. He could hear the gentle swell of tempo, as her hope was slowly building. A side-effect that he was not intending, however he expected such a thing to happen.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Tsukimai. “You claim to know where her true body is. Lead us to it.”

“B-body?” Jaken exclaimed.

Tsukimai nodded. “Kagura lays not far from here.”

“K-Kagura!?” once again, Jaken exclaimed.

“Then lead us to it.”

“Us!?”

“Jaken.” Sesshomaru said warningly. He was growing irritated by toad’s repetition. Jaken’s mouth gaped open for a while, before he fell on his knees asking for forgiveness, and spitting out praise.

Kagome pushed off her knees and patted the dust off the shins of her pants. By now she had completely dried. He noticed her wince from the pain of the welts on her back. Her nose scrunched for a brief moment, before she plastered a smile over her lips once again. “Well, we better get going, Inuyasha.”

Jaken immediately ceased his worship, still on his knees, but his face turned to Kagome. His browless lids came down in displeasure. “What?”

Her hands fell on her hips, as she pouted her lips. There was always something insolent about Kagome, that Sesshomaru could not understand why Inuyasha allowed her to get away with more than half the things she did. Inuyasha’s hands uncrossed, his right hand reached over for tessaiga, which was leaning against the wall. His eyes remained closed as he stood effortlessly. He tucked tessaiga into obi on the left side, giving the hilt a reassured pat. He opened his eyes, and flashed a cheeky grin to his wife, before turning the two turned to Tsukimai.

She nodded. “They do need to come. I doubt Inuyasha will let Kagome travel without him. And as a priestess, Kagome has a stronger connection to the kami, meaning she is pivotal to getting my sister back.” Tsukimai now also stood. “It is you who need not join.”

“How dare you,” Jaken leapt onto his feet, his knees remained bent and legs in a wide stance. He defensively pointed his staff to Tsukimai. “I accompany milord anywhere he journeys. I am his lordship’s vassal, I-“

“So where do we head?”

The girl pointed a finger westward. “To the land of _Yamashiro_.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened, and Kaede turned to look at Tsukimai. She seemed to stay as uninvolved as possible. He could not tell why, but Kaede was never a nosey type. For a human, he found her fairly respectable. A single brow of Kagome’s quirked up, her head tilted to the side. The corner of her lip raised, just enough you could tell that she was obviously confused. He assumed in the time she was from, she did not refer to the states as they did. He hardly referred to them as the humans did. Their borders were trivial, but in this case he would humour the. “What’s with the face, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha’s eyes were still wide as he turned to his wife. His lips tightened, before the corner pulled up, and his nose crinkled into an irate sneer. “Yamashiro is hella far.”

Kagome’s confused face melted into a smile, her eyes shutting from the measure of her smile. “That’s not so bad, we travelled over so much of Nippon, anyways!”

“Kagome,” Inuyasha’s hand reached up so his fingers interlaced with his bangs. His lids dropping over his eyes, staring blandly at the oblivious miko. “We pretty much stayed in Musashi. Sometimes we’d go into Kai, and Sagami, but otherwise but never that far west.”

“Getting there is a simple feat for Sesshomaru-sama, you two joining will be a burden” The imp jeered.

“I can get you there quickly.” Tsukimai chimed.

Sesshomaru recalled the first time they met her, she literally pulled herself from out a puddle. It appeared Inuyasha remembered as well, as his lower lip quivered, the bottom corner pulling down, exposing a part of his clenched teeth grimacing at the girl. “I’d rather walk.”

Tsukimai shook her head. “It’s not so bad.” She smiled for the first time in a long while. Her lips were quite thin, but dainty. Despite being thin, they were defined, especially in the dip of her cupid’s bow.

“We will take Ah-Un. Inuyasha, you and your wife may ride him.”

Kagome clapped her hands together. “That works! Thank you, onii-san.”

Both he and Inuyasha grimaced.

“Wh-wha- B-but, Milord.”

“Sesshomaru-sama, may I join?” He turned to Rin. It was not unlike her to want to accompany him again. He knew she missed the travels and journeys, but she never asked this of him. Not in the time he and Kaede agreed it would best for her to be practiced in living with humans. He looked to Kaede, who did not seem to protest. This was odd.

“I will head to houshi-sama and Sango’s hut. The children will need watching.” She grunted as she hoisted her old body up. Her movements shakey, but not stiff. “When they come to, I’m sure that is the first place they will rush off to.”

Rin nodded. “Kirara is with them, right now. You can send her here once you arrive!”

“Thank you, Rin.” Kaede smiled at the girl, before turning to Sesshomaru. “I trust she will be an excellent member of your mission.”

Sesshomaru remained wordless, but watched as the elderly miko made her way slowly, but steadily to the hut. “Rin, you will be safer here.”

“I want to come!” She protested. He did not expect she would. In her younger years she was readily obedient. “There’s… there is something I want to say to her. And, I want to say it right away.”

She turned her face down, looking at her feet, but he could see the blush dance its way across her cheeks. He could smell the blood rushing into her face. He was not sure why, and could not guess what would make her behave this way. Maybe it was the open defiance. Maybe it was what she wanted to say that seemed to shake her. “Please? I’ll won’t be a burden. I’ll do as I’m told. I’ll stay out of the way when I have to, but there is something important I would like to say to her.”

Kagome took a few steps forward, before kneeling down beside Rin, placing her hands on the girl’s shoulders, and turning Rin towards herself. She tucked a finger under Rin’s chin and tilted the girl’s head up. A gentle smile tugged across Kagome’s lips. Her eyes were soft. Maternal, would be the word Sesshomaru would use to describe the look on Kagome’s face. This was possibly the reason he found Rin to be quite attached to the miko. “Rin, it might dangerous. There will be youkai everywhere, always hunting.”

Rin’s head bobbed up and down in one fierce nod. “I know. I’ll stay out of the way, and stay with Ah-Un if there is any immediate danger. Sesshomaru-sama is strong. So is Kagome-nee-san and Inuyasha-sama. I’ll be okay.” She flashed a toothy smile at Kagome. Sesshomaru recalled when he first met Rin. She had that same exuberant smile, as she did then; though, no longer missing a tooth. Her innocent trust was confidently placed in them. Sesshomaru could not help but feel a swell of pride. He was proud of how Rin was turning out to be, proud of her confidence in him, despite having spent three years in the human village.

Kagome’s smile deepened, she stood up straight then turned to grab her bow and quiver of arrows. She slung the quiver over her shoulder, before turning back. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

Sesshomaru led the way, being the first out of the hut. He beckoned for Ah-Un to come forward, and the dragon did so. Inuyasha hesitantly approached the dragon, before looking at Rin. When he did, the girl smiled at him. This seemed to help him regain his confidence, as he smiled back at her, then slung himself over onto the dragon’s back. He held a hand out for Kagome. The miko took his hand then gingerly climbed on after. Her lips turned to a slight frown as she looked around them. “Are we going to fit?”

“Rin is light. I will hold her.”

“Can I go on your back!?” Rin beamed.

“You will hold on tightly, my hand will always be on your shoulders to support you.” He held out a portion of the mokomoko to her. Her smile did not disappear. She ran forward and held tightly. Sesshomaru leapt up, as he did he caught the air beneath his feet and took flight. Ah-Un quickly followed suit, leaping up and taking a large stride in the air. Sesshomaru was surprised at how big Rin had gotten. She was still quite slender, but the additional height added some weight to her. She was by no means heavy, hardly noticeable to him, but she was still heavier than when she was a young child. Time was working its ways with her. Beside them, Tsukimai floated up propelled by a cloud under her knees. Sesshomaru felt his chest collapse in itself. It reminded him of how Kagura would take flight in her feather. He ignored the feeling, once again excusing it as guilt. Behind them, the group could hear Jaken’s shouts of abandonment.

It was for the better. This would be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I picked Yamashiro because nowadays Kyoto is one of the places that as the most historical-feel that is a tourism hotspot. It was really hard to map, but Kyoto (specifically the Fushimi Inari-Taiga) is located approximately on the border of what was Yamashiro and Sasaki and I felt like Yamashiro had a bit more drama to the name. THIS IS NOT HISTORICAL FACT.
> 
> Also, yay for exploring Sesshomaru's relationships with Rin (I really like their relationship. In a parent/child way), Inuyasha and soon Kagome. This is getting more and more exciting for me, now that we're kicking into our journey. It's also really hard to explore their relationships - and eventually Kagura's - and then have to think about Jaken, too. Like that's extra dialogue that I don't want to add, because I'm terribly lazy. So, sorry for the unexplained-isa abandonment of a major part of Sesshomaru's band, hahaha.
> 
> be ready for next update, which probably won't happen for another two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope your enjoying!
> 
> Please leave me some constructive criticism, and general "hello, how do you do's" cause i like hearing from y'all :)


End file.
